When the Moon Shines
by bleach409
Summary: What will you do in order to obtain victory? Seth Hunter learns that the hard way. Sequel to When the Moon Gleams. Credit goes to Rick Riordan.
1. Prologue: The New Intern

Welcome to my latest installment, _When the Moon Shines_- taking place at the end of TTC until the end of TLO! For this prologue, it is taking place in a month before BOTL. There will be more scenes taking place in the fourth book (unlike what I did with the second), but again, Seth is not directly involved in the Quest, rather his participation lies in the Battle's aftermath (as seen in the epilogue). The reason for this is that I don't see any reason why Seth should be involved with everything, especially since the Quest in the 4th book doesn't really affect him in any way.

For those of you who are new to the series…**read the previous stories first! **Otherwise, you won't understand half the stuff going on here.

Unlike the first two parts of this series, this last and final part will focus more on the war now that the conflict between Artemis and Seth has been more or less resolved.

Anyhow, I will warn you that Seth will appear _different_ in the beginning. His change in behavior and ideals will be explained later on.

* * *

**Prologue: The New Intern**

Dr. Thorn sat in his newly furbished office with pride.

Drumming his fingers leisurely on his glass desk, Dr. Thorn looked out the big window, seeing the mortals scrambling about as they placed 'computer parts' into packages being loaded into trucks. He could also see the big industrial edifices in the distance, the smoke dark and vibrant, showcasing the work produced within.

Ever since the titan Atlas was forced back into carrying his burden nearly two years ago, Dr. Thorn (who is now known as Mr. Bane) was one of the few monsters that had managed to escape. Those demigods were much more troublesome than they had thought. If only the titan had listened to his suggestion on killing that Chase girl- they would have been one enemy short. But who did the titan listen to instead of him?

Dr. Thorn scoffed at the irony of it all. Demigods were their enemies. It was risky to even accept any of them into Kronos' Army in the first place. They were too unpredictable, which makes them even more dangerous. But it is because they are such a danger that the Titan Lord decided to use them and hopefully, when the war is over and Kronos is once again in power, those demigods wouldn't be a impediment much longer.

For now, Dr. Thorn was currently in charge of _Micro World_- a supposedly well established mortal company that manufactures computers, laptops, and other electronic parts but in actuality is one of the companies that aid Kronos in developing weapons for the army. Dr. Thorn couldn't help but feel proud of being given this immensely honorable position. The weapons were coming along nicely, and by the time this month ends, they would have reached their quota.

There was a soft knock on the door. Dr. Thorn spun his armchair towards the entry as the door opened to reveal his timid, clean-cut secretary.

"I-I apologize for the disturbance Mr. Bane sir…." The mortal woman started.

"What is it?" Dr. Thorn said impatiently. Sometimes he wondered why he even keeps this female mortal around: Probably because her obvious fear of him satisfied him.

"You have an interview with a possible intern here today." The secretary finished. "He's here to see you."

_Intern? _Dr. Thorn didn't remember such a meeting. But that was likely since Dr. Thorn didn't care for mortal matters much, which is why he has his secretary to remind him. It's best to keep up appearances.

"Bring him in." Dr. Thorn muttered. Who knows? Maybe this potential intern will make a good midnight snack.

The secretary nodded, disappearing out of sight as a young boy with black hair and spectacles came in. He was dressed formally, donning a black suit and tie. His hair was slick back, and his dark grey eyes were looking around the room curiously before he finally sat down in front of him. The name _John Doe _sprawled on the visitor sticker.

"So…._John Doe_," Dr. Thorn said doubtfully. Was this really the boy's name? "What makes you so interested in working here?"

"I like computers." The boy said blandly. Dr. Thorn waited, but seeing as how the boy remained silent- as if what he said was a good enough reason- was almost enough to piss him off.

"You…like computers?" He repeated. "Isn't there anything else?"

"No that's about it." The boy said, "Unless you count video games ….I rather enjoyed _Assassin's Creed_."

Dr. Thorn didn't even bother to disguise his annoyance and growing anger. Who does this _mortal boy_ think he is? Never mind a midnight snack, the insolent whelp was starting to look like a good appetizer.

"Is that right?" Dr. Thorn said, his voice straining to keep his anger in. "Let's start with your qualifications then Mr. Doe….how old are you?"

"15."

Dr. Thorn forced himself to keep his face blank. Fifteen? He was expecting the kid to be at least _18_ by the looks of him. "A high school student then- do you have your _resume_?"

"No."

"_What? What do you mean 'No?'?" _He demanded.

The boy shrugged. "I'm home-schooled. Never went to an institution in my life."

"Even so, that does not mean you shouldn't have one." Dr. Thorn muttered. His hands were clenched into fists. He was the manager of this company for crying out loud, and here he is being insulted by this brat?

"Sir, I think you are asking me the wrong questions." John Doe said quietly.

"Excuse me?!"

"Aren't you curious about my interests? Besides gaming of course," The boy added snidely.

Dr. Thorn gave a forced smile, but he was sure it turned out to be a grimace. The boy still smiled at him, either completely oblivious to his irritation or purposely encouraging it.

"What…are your interests then?" Dr. Thorn said slowly. "If you are so keen on saying them…."

If possible, the boy's smile grew larger. "Well let's see…I recall piggyback riding _a lion_ was quite entertaining. Not to mention that said lion turned out to be so _cowardly_ that it actually took one of my friends hostage just to escape." The boy paused, his features completely stoic. "But I'm sure you know all about that…. right, _Dr. Thorn_?"

Dr. Thorn's eyes flashed, and in an instant he transformed into the _Manticore_. He swung his scorpion tail to crush him. When the smoke and debris cleared, the boy was already out of his chair and had taken out a pair of familiar black daggers to block his attack.

"_Seth Hunter!"_ Dr. Thorn said the name with malice. "_How dare you show your face here?"_

Seth only raised an eyebrow. "What gave me away? Was it my weapons? Because I'm quite sure my disguise was flawless, and to think I spent all that time masking my demigod scent for nothing…" The two had separated themselves from the impact. Seth took that moment to take off his glasses, his eyes appearing bright silver. He slipped his glasses into the suit pocket.

"This is much better." He said calmly. "Now I can definitely see your hideous form much clearer _Manticore_."

"You _dare_ insult me!" Dr. Thorn screeched, sending a wave of spikes towards the brat. The boy only continued to aggravate him by leaping high into the air, dodging his attacks, while summoning a bow in mid-air and shooting just as fast.

Dr. Thorn quickly moved to the side, wincing when one of the arrows got embedded into his arm. He yanked it out roughly. He sneered at him.

"Do you really think you can win against me Seth Hunter? You couldn't even defeat me even with the help of your friends!"

The boy only narrowed his eyes at him. "Think what you like, but I would ah, _recommend_ that _you don't underestimate me. _I'm not as weak and naïve as I was back then. To get straight to the point: I have a proposition to make."

Dr. Thorn scoffed. "Are you surrendering already?"

Seth only looked at him coldly. His bow had vanished. "As if- there is a reason why I sought you out and I want you to answer some questions of my own. You could either give them to me willingly….or I can beat it out of you. Your choice."

He laughed. "Are you telling me that _you think you can get me to do what you want?"_

"Not think, _know_." Seth muttered. "What's your decision?"

"You have some nerve coming here alone Hunter." Dr. Thorn said, "Even more irritating is that arrogance!" Suddenly he release even more spikes towards the demigod, who quickly sidestepped his attacks. As the boy drew closer, he aimed a punch towards him, only to have the demigod swerve it and land a high kick to his face.

He staggered, surprised and unable to recover as Seth continuously landed multiple attacks on him. By the end of his onslaught, he has been pierced, punched, and kicked numerous times on his head and body. But he was far from finished.

He roared; his body suddenly heavily armored with spikes as he charged forward. The boy was forced to back away until he was backed into a corner. Instead of being trapped however, the brat _walked up the wall_ to move pass him from above. He ended up getting himself stuck and by the time he freed himself, he noticed Seth had pulled out a _mortal gun_, fully loaded and facing him.

"A mortal gun?" Dr. Thorn laughed, "Are you stupid boy? Don't you demigods know-

_BANG!_

He gasped, blood gushing out from his mouth. He was actually _wounded_….blood seeping out from his chest profusely. He found himself kneeling, his hand over his injury.

"W-what…"

The boy only stared down at his kneeled position, his silver eyes patronizing and icy cold.

"You shouldn't look down on mortal weapons you know." Seth said quietly. "They are actually quite efficient….given the right material, they have the potential to be more deadly than old fashioned swords. I can't believe this is your first time seeing one." He moved towards him. For the first time, Dr. Thorn noticed how _relaxed_ his opponent was, as if their battle was only a stroll in the park!

"I've read about you Dr. Thorn. I know how durable you are in battle, and seeing your fight from last time, I knew that even _celestial bronze_ weapons won't bring you down so easily. So I decided to take precautions this time." Seth muttered, directing his gun towards his head. Dr. Thorn's eyes widened with shock. "Instead of the regular mortal bullets that you ignorantly expected…these bullets are actually made with _pure imperial gold_."

Dr. Thorn trembled, his head slightly faint. He clenched his teeth- he refused to be brought down like this- A _mortal_ gun with imperial gold bullets? Hah!

"Just what do you want boy?" Dr. Thorn gasped.

"_Answers_….are you willing to give them to me now?"

Dr. Thorn glowered at him, but finally thought about what the brat suggested. So he wants answers…no doubt concerning Kronos' plans. He sneered. As long as he gives the brat a couple of convincing lies- the boy would come here for nothing! Since Hunter already thinks he is too weak to attack him….he'll strike and end that brat for good once his back is turned.

"Ask them."

"How many weapons have you produced?" Seth inquired. "I know what this company truly is-so don't bother denying it- and give me an _exact_ number."

"About 10,532 celestial bronze weapons," Dr. Thorn said slyly. The brat thinks he can measure our army size based on our weapons…let them underestimate us, when really our weapons quota is near 5 times that amount.

Seth only stared at him, his silver eyes unnerved him. He'll gouge them out first once he is able to attack.

"You're lying."

Dr. Thorn clenched his teeth…_how did the brat know_? He was certain that his expression was convincing enough. Maybe this is a trick-

"I'm not. We really do have 10,532-

"Do you want to know what happens if you _continue_ to lie to me?" Seth said darkly. He suddenly pulled out a device. "How many industrial plants do you have around here Dr. Thorn? Around 5 or 6 I gather right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded. The brat smiled, as if he found something amusing.

"You have quite a nice view here, Dr. Thorn. I was admiring it when I came in." Seth said casually. His gun was still pointed at his head. "I see that you have 6 industrial plants in _perfect_ condition. Now take a look- this is what happens when you lie…"

He pressed down on the device. Almost instantly, there was a huge rumbling sound as one of the 6 industrial plants- the weapon storehouses- suddenly burst into flames. Dr. Thorn stared in shock as numerous explosions continued to occur simultaneously. He watched in horror as one of the plants is now reduced to ashes and rubble.

"Dr. Thorn, you are now reduced to only _5_ industrial plants. Would you like to make that 4?"

The Manticore only stared at the demigod in shock. "How did you do it? What is that device you have in your hand?!"

"Oh this?" Seth said, waving the damn device in front him tauntingly. "This thing just activates the _Greek fire bombs_ that my mentor and I placed prior to my coming here." Seeing how Dr. Thorn is still gaping at him in silence, Seth continued. "Do you honestly think I waltzed in here unprepared? You will give me the answers I seek- or else this company will be _reduced to shreds_."

"So you've resorted to _blackmail_ Hunter?" Dr. Thorn sneered. "How unbecoming for a demigod- you would sacrifice those mortals working in my plants just for some answers?"

Seth glared at him. "Mortals who have given their allegiance to Kronos you mean? Those mortals? _I don't give a damn._"

Dr. Thorn stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Is it so surprising? You monsters do it all the time, yet you find it astonishing when a _human_ does it?" Seth stated. "I've been watching them you know…weeks of observation. Just in case you happened to have _forced_ them into this business. If that were the case, I would have raised the alarm and let them escape before exploding the building. But I didn't see, hear, or feel any of that. So if you honestly think I give a damn to mortals who betrayed their own race just to satisfy their greed and desires…_you are sadly mistaken_."

"But let's not dwindle on that." Seth said, "Answer my questions truthfully….and I might be merciful enough to give you _a quick painless death_."

Dr. Thorn grew hesitant. Seth Hunter, since last he saw him, is a completely different person. He once thought of him weaker than the Big Three children, a follower with those pathetic, idealistic virtues that those demigods shared. Yet now…he has managed to overtake him _by himself _without breaking a sweat- and isn't afraid to sacrifice mortals in the process. Dr. Thorn couldn't help but admire this new change.

"Just what are you smiling about?" Seth said warily.

Dr. Thorn sneered, "Why is such a _cold, merciless killer_ on the side of the gods?" Seth frowned. "Your behavior is far better suited for those within Kronos' Army. Yet you are still groveling under the gods' whim."

"I have my own reasons, _Manticore_. None of which is any of your business." Seth stated. "If not sparing a few mortals in the process makes me known as a killer….then your definition of murder and violence is considerably dim. Now quit making such irrational, hypocritical remarks and answer my question."

The Manticore narrowed his eyes. He didn't know how Seth could tell he was lying before. So this time he decided to test him.

"We have around….50,239 celestial weapons." Dr. Thorn said truthfully. "Though now….with only five plants left, those weapons may be down to around 42,000."

"I see." The brat seems satisfied with the answer. "I also want you to tell me the names of the deities who have joined Kronos' cause."

"What?!" Dr. Thorn exclaimed. "How would I know anything about that?! Lord Kronos didn't tell me anything-

"Do you think I care?" Seth said blandly. "Your life is on the line, Dr. Thorn and I know you must know at least the names of some of your allies."

Dr. Thorn gritted his teeth. The blood around his wound has stopped seeping, which means he is starting to heal. Now he just has to delay the brat.

"Well?" The boy said impatiently.

"The minor deities...I believe one of them is _Tyche*_," Dr. Thorn lied. There was no way this brat was getting the names from him! Maybe he can convince the gods to turn on their allies!

Seth narrowed his eyes, and sighed dramatically. "Monsters…to think they would change." He pressed the device again, and Dr. Thorn nearly yelled when he saw another of his industrial plants burst into flames.

"Didn't I tell you to quit lying to me?" The boy hissed. "Perhaps you need better encouragement." He directed his gun towards his chest and shot again in the same exact spot! Dr. Thorn roared in pain. His chest wound _and_ right hand badly injured.

"_How are you doing it?!"_ He gasped. "H-how could you tell I was lying?!"

"I'll admit that the facial expressions and the tone of your voice make your lies sound very convincing." Seth replied. "In fact, if you were facing another demigod unlike me I'm sure you would have tricked them."

"T-then how…"

"Simple. _It's your heart_."

The Manticore nearly gasped out of shock. His heart? The brat was listening to his heart beat? Then that would mean…

"Yes, Dr. Thorn. I have a _sharp hearing ability_." Seth muttered. "Do you know that every time a person lies, that no matter how good a liar they are- their heart always reveals the truth? There is always that change in rhythm…some more slight than others, but it's always there."

Dr. Thorn slumped down; suddenly realizing the harsh dilemma he is in. Is it possible…that he's at a loss?

"Good," Seth stated. "You are finally starting to show _fear_. Your heartbeat is going in such frenzy right now. I wonder what I did to speed it up…"

"Shut up!" Dr. Thorn screeched. His life be damned- he can always regenerate. But he will make sure that this brat goes with him! He lunged forward with the intention of grabbing the brat's neck-

Instead he felt something pierce his own neck.

The Manticore choked, blood instantly seeping out of his mouth. His opponent's calculating gaze upon him. He had been paying so much attention to the mortal gun in his left hand that he didn't bother to consider the boy using one of his daggers instead.

"I mentioned in the beginning that I've read up on you." Seth mumbled. "The information was hard to dig up, but to think the hollow part of your throat was your weak spot….not bad for an Achilles heel." The boy quickly withdrew his weapon, blood smearing his face and parts of his suit while doing so. "Make sure you take your sweet time in Tartarus. Say hello to your buddies for me."

With that said, Dr. Thorn breathed his last as his body dissolved into dust.

Seth Hunter surveyed the damage. There were now numerous cracks on the walls and damaged furniture. It was a good thing he applied some Mist before entering the room. The noise of his battle with the Manticore would have alerted unwanted persons. He placed his gun back into his chest strap and his held dagger back onto his belt (after wiping off the stains first). He also took off the black wig he had on, revealing dark auburn hair that went just pass his eyes. Just when he had done that, his cell phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Hunter." Seth responded, and quickly drew the phone away on reflex as the person on the other end started shouting:

"YOU CERTAINLY TOOK YOUR DAMN SWEET TIME HUNTER! WHAT WERE YOU DOING PLAYING AROUND?! HOW _DARE_ YOU MAKE ME WAIT SO LONG IN THIS RIDICULOUS WEATHER?"

"Sorry Walt." Seth muttered. "I just didn't think any bullets should be wasted on a creature like him-

"WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS?! BULLETS ARE MEANT TO BE USED! NOT AS A LAST RESORT YOU IDIOT!" Walt, his mentor, continued to berate him. Seth started rubbing his forehead, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Now unlock this door already! Security is starting to get crazy out here!" Walt yelled, his anger slowly residing. "You're finally alone right?"

Seth closed his cell and walk over to the computer lying on the glass desk. Based on what Walt had instructed him, he quickly found the right files and buttons- successfully unlocking all doors to allow strangers into the compromise. After around 10 minutes, a bulky, middle-aged dark haired man appeared on the other side of the room, a briefcase in hand.

"What a mess." Walt muttered, looking at the room in disgust. "At least you have some sense to keep the computer undamaged, or my coming here would be meaningless."

"Of course Walt," Seth muttered absentmindedly. Walt only huffed in response before plugging in his hard drive into the computer. His fingers soaring across the keyboard as he quickly hacked into the system. Files were popping out and in a matter of minutes Walt had successfully downloaded every critical data into the hard drive while inserting a well encrypted virus to destroy any trances.

"Now let's get out of here. With those hectic explosions earlier, there's bound to be some flies…" Walt said gruffly. He gave Seth a glance. "Are those _bloodstains_ on the suit?"

Seth cursed in his mind.

"YOU BETTER DRY CLEAN THAT UNTIL THAT SUIT IS _SPOTLESS_ YOU HEAR ME?!" Walt shouted. "I AIN'T GONNA TOLERATE MONSTER FILTH IN THE HOUSE!"

"Yes Walt." Seth said, exasperated as the two of them left the room. His ears were still wincing from Walt's yelling. He still wondered if Walt was doing it on purpose just to aggravate him.

"Don't forget to do the laundry either."

"I know."

"My desk is starting to gather dust, I expect you to clean it once we get back."

"Got it."

"Also don't forget-

"Rearranging the book shelf, cleaning up the arena, and preparing dinner," Seth finished. Oh gods, he really did have a lot to do later. Walt narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did I say about _interrupting me_?"

"I'm sorry Walt."

Once the two were outside, they found Walt's jeep located in the edge of the forest. There were already numerous reporters and news vans present due to the explosions, but no one batted an eye at the dark haired man and his accomplice as they walked right by. When they were finally situated in the car, Walt gave an irritated glance.

"What are you waiting for Hunter? Blow up the rest."

Seth nodded.

They were already at a distance away when they heard it- the sound of buildings crashing down that will inevitably destroy the rest of the weapons supply. Seth could see the smoke rising into the sky from the rearview mirror. Based on what little he gathered from the Manticore, things were really much worse than they had thought. Well, at least they were able to strike a blow against the enemy.

He pitied the one who must report this to Kronos.

-o-

* Tyche, also known as Fortuna, is the minor goddess of fortune and victory. She was mentioned in _The Son of Neptune_ as the goddess of the Cornucopia.


	2. Arrival

This chapter takes place before the time skip in my last story.

Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

After over 4 hours on the road, I was expecting a lot more than _this_.

Once I got off the New York City bus, I was stranded in an old, broken down station by the open highway with no houses or people present. There was a lot of snow and sleet laying about the side of the road, but that was only to be expected: it was the middle of January. The small rural town of Wilmington, Massachusetts has always been a rather cold place.

I stuffed my gloved hand in my coat pocket, my breath forming mist in the air as I breathe heavily. My other hand grasping the medium size bag filled with necessities. I also had on a regular school bag. I didn't own that many things.

I took a look around as I walked out of the station. I was certain that I was in the right place. I checked the address Hermes gave me so many times that I've lost count. I was certain that Mr. Forger's residence was supposed to be nearby, yet not a single building is in sight.

I picked up the sound of clacking high heels approaching. I turned and noticed a stern dark haired, Asiatic woman, around her late twenties. She can be considered very pretty, if not for the frown and serious expression. She had her hair wrapped in a bun expertly, and had on low heeled boots and a dark grey petticoat, reminding me of a winter season model. Her stoic, dark grey eyes glanced over me as she stood in front of me.

"Are you Seth Hunter?" She asked me.

I nodded, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "Walt Forger?"

She gave a curt nod. "My name is _Lynetta Lin_. I am Mr. Forger's assistant. I am here as your guide."

"A pleasure to meet you," I greeted her respectfully.

Lynetta lifted her chin slightly. "Before we proceed however, I must ask you a couple questions Mr. Hunter." When I appeared confused, Lynetta continued. "These questions are standard. Mr. Forger requires that I ask them to every potential apprentice before meeting him officially. I will determine whether your answers are good enough."

"What if they aren't good enough?" I asked.

Lynetta stared at me. "Then I simply leave you here. You will be forced to go back to where you came." She continued before I could protest. "Mr. Forger is a man who values his time. He will not be bothered by little boys and girls who won't make the effort to succeed in his training. He also values his privacy, which is why only those I deem worthy may see his residence. So make sure you think before you answer."

Mr. Forger must trust Lynetta a whole lot to let her make the decisions.

"I understand." I said steadily.

"Good." Lynetta replied. "Then tell me, Seth Hunter: what do you hope to accomplish with Mr. Forger's training?"

_I want to be stronger_…those were the words that instantly went through my mind. Yet I kept my mouth shut. Somehow, that answer didn't seem _enough_. Every student before me probably desired to become stronger one way or another. It was too common a response. So what could I say to make myself stand out? What would be deemed as 'satisfactory'?

There was one response floating through my head, but I hesitated. My prophecy was private. I didn't want to give anything away- especially to someone I just met; someone I didn't _trust_. I was still skeptical of this Walt Forger guy. Unfortunately, that was the only response that I believe would be of any worth.

"I want to _survive_." I said finally. The statement is clear yet vague. "_I want to live_. No matter how much the odds are against me, or how many foes I have to face, in the end, I want to be able to live my life the way I've always wanted to. With Walt Forger's training, I hope to be strong enough to survive these obstacles."

Lynetta left her expression blank. "I see. A unique answer, but you must realize Mr. Hunter that Mr. Forger's training is not meant to go against _fate_."

"It's not!" I said quickly, Lynetta raised an eyebrow. "I…I mean, it doesn't have to end that way. So it's not going against anything."

She appeared thoughtful, "Very well. Tell me Mr. Hunter, do you know what your _fatal flaw_ is_?"_

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Excuse me?" I said a little apprehensive.

"Mr. Forger modifies the training to suit the student's needs. One aspect of his training involves overcoming the student's fatal flaw."

"Oh." That made some sense, but again, I felt like this information is personal. Besides, how will Mr. Forger help me overcome _emotion_? By telling me not to feel at all? That doesn't seem likely.

"Well?" Lynetta said, sounding slightly impatient.

I sighed, and said quietly. "It's emotion."

"_Emotion_," Lynetta repeated, pursing her lips, "Interesting. Come along Seth, I will take you to Walt Forger. Try to keep up."

I mentally sighed in relief. It appears that I have passed Lynetta's test. But something bothered me.

"Miss Lin, if I may ask…?"

"What is it? And please, just call me Lynetta." Lynetta said without stopping. I struggled to keep up in this 6 inch snow. Apparently, this place was too deserted for snow tractors to come by.

"What does a fatal flaw have anything to do with passing your test?" I asked.

She stopped, turning around to face me, she answered. "There are certain flaws out there that Mr. Forger is unable to fix, simply because it is unsuitable for his style of training. Luckily for you, yours fall under _his specialty_."

"His specialty huh?" I muttered. I did not like the thought one bit. Lynetta didn't say anything else.

I didn't ask any more questions.

After about a half-mile walk, my knees were starting to ache when Lynetta finally led me off road, walking past deciduous trees and large lumps of snow until we reach a visible building. The building was a Tudor style single family home, around 30 kilometers apart from the surrounding trees, with no cleared pathway. Lynetta had proceeded to open the door with a spare key by the time we reached the porch.

When the door opened, a long narrow, dim-lit hallway greeted us. I analyzed my surroundings as I walked in. There were a couple closed doors on the side, a spiral staircase on the left, while on the right there was yet another dark corridor. Lynetta led me to the last door at the end of the hall. She opened it, and almost instantly, the smell of smoke was vibrant. There was a sound of drilling and metals clashing.

"Mr. Forger!" Lynetta called out amidst the noise. "Your student has arrived."

When the smoke finally cleared, I was finally able to see who Walt Forger is. He appeared to be a grown middle aged man who had a bulky frame and dark hair that had wisps of gray. His face was cleanly shaven and was covered by large plastic goggles. He had just placed an electronic drill driver on the table and proceeded to yank off his navy blue work apron, when he finally took off his goggles, his dark brown eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"By the gods…" He muttered as he scrutinized me. "So it is true after all. Are you a child of Artemis or Diana?"

"Aren't they the same person?" I asked him questionably.

Walt appeared amused, "That depends. Where do you train?"

"Camp Half-Blood," I told him.

"Really?" Walt mumbled. Lynetta watched our exchange with interest. "If you're a _Greek_, then how are you able to converse with me so fluently?"

"Converse…" Then, I suddenly realized with shock that Walt wasn't speaking in English, but in _Latin_. "I don't know. It just came naturally to me." I said that part in English.

"I've heard of Greeks who know bits of Latin, but their level is nowhere near fluency." Walt continued, switching to English. "Lynetta, my assistant, is a daughter of _Athena_, and even she has trouble understanding me despite taking some online Latin courses. So I will ask again, _are you a child of Rome or Greece?_" Then, he added curiously, "Or are you perhaps _both_?"

"I don't understand," I said honestly. "I've been in Camp Half-Blood since I became aware of my identity. Wouldn't that make me Greek?"

Greek, Roman…just what is going on here? Why is there such a difference? I had known since day 1 at Camp that my mind is supposed to be hard-wired for Ancient Greek, but to understand Latin at this advanced degree…

"Mr. Forger," Lynetta said, "Wouldn't this prove that what Lord Hermes said about _his condition_ be true?"

"So it is." Walt muttered, before turning his attention to me. "You are a…_copy_ of Diana?"

I swallowed, still not use to that description. "Yes, Mr. Forger, though I prefer Artemis."

Walt huffed. "Fine, stay Greek. I suppose we better get the pleasantries and rules out of the way before we start. Lord Hermes has already informed you of my _real _occupation correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Forger."

"Call me 'Sir' Hunter, since you are now my student." Walt demanded. "Only my associates and Lynetta call me Mr. Forger. It is until you reach a point in your training, then you may call me Walt. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Walt said before he continued. "As you already know, I am a retired demigod, _a son of Vulcan_, otherwise known as Hephaestus for you Greeks. While my occupation is a trainer, I do have a mortal job as a hacker-

"A hacker?" I said dubiously, "Isn't that ill-

"-which leads me to _my first rule_!" Walt said. "_No interruptions! _If you do interrupt, by the gods someone better be on their way to Lord Pluto if you do!"

I nodded immediately.

"Second rule: while you are training with me, you are also expected to do chores whenever I ask you to. I do not want any whining or complaints like '_but sir, I'm too tired_!' or '_Sir, can I do it later_?' or even '_Why me?_' None of that, got it? I like living in a strictly clean and orderly fashion and that will not change whilst you are here."

"Yes, sir," I muttered.

"Next, you are also expected to follow Lynetta's instructions without question." Walt continued. "She is my right hand, and in charge whenever I happen to be out. Also, starting next week, she will also act as your tutor. I don't want you slacking on your mortal education, so you will have lessons with Lynetta on the weekends, but are expected to study at least an hour each day whenever you are free."

"Now, as long as you follow those _three golden rules_, we won't have any problems." Walt replied. "As for any minor details-if you happen to have a question, direct those to Lynetta. I am a busy man Hunter, and I do not have the luxury to deal with small issues. Also, one other thing, you are not permitted to enter this room without my or Lynetta's consent. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Walt gave a brief nod. "Lynetta, see to it that Seth Hunter gets an elaborate tour of the building. I don't want to deal with _wandering, lost pups_."

"Right away, Mr. Forger," Lynetta replied curtly, before throwing me a glance. "Follow me."

-o-

"This will be your room," Lynetta began as I took a look around.

I placed my bag and backpack on the made bed as I took in my surroundings. There is a single drawer, empty bookshelf, and standard vanity table, and a door that leads to my own bathroom. There is also a small circular window at the top, and an empty closet underneath it. By the closet, there was a mahogany table, lounge chair, and fluorescent lamp. Overall, the room appeared very bland, with no source of decoration on these plain, white walls.

"This will be your place of study and rest." Lynetta informed me. "Curfew is at 11 pm sharp, and you are expected to be here by that time unless told otherwise. Now come with me, you will have time for a break later. I only came to show you your room first to allow you to drop off your things."I nodded, and without a word, Lynetta and I proceeded to go out of my room and down the spiral staircase.

The house was much bigger than it appeared. Once Lynetta showed me the dining room, kitchen, music room, and various supply rooms for food and other materials, she led me down a lit stairway. Once we reached the bottom, I had to blink twice to comprehend what I was seeing.

The whole 'basement' was the size of a football field, with sturdy transparent walls separating the space to different compartments. I noticed how there was an archery range, filled with still and moving targets. On the side there were bows of different types and sizes, along with spears. There was also an armory of different swords, shields, and axes aligned on the walls. A boxing ring and a complex jungle gym was on the other side, and to my surprise, I even saw different guns and rifles placed allow a row of targets. All of this was only on the ground floor.

I noticed a metal stairway by the side of the exit when I came in. Upstairs, I noticed various exercising equipment: weights, Fitness Trainers, and different size punching bags.

There was no way a regular Tudor house could fit all this in. The basement must have been magically enlarged or something.

"This is the Training Room." Lynetta announced, her voice echoing in the vast space. "As you can probably tell, this is where you and Mr. Forger will spend most of your training, hence the name. You are allowed access to any of these weapons so long as they _remain here_ and placed back correctly."

I didn't say anything, still overwhelmed by the size and resources of this place.

"Do you have any questions?" Lynetta stated; her face stoic.

I thought about it for a moment, "How do you know Walt Forger?"

"I was a previous student of his." Lynetta said, surprising me. "It was a while ago."

"So you succeeded in his training?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes."

"How long did that take you?"

Lynetta replied, "Around a year or so. Most students take around 1 to 2 years if they put forth the effort, some even up to 5 years."

"5 years?" I exclaimed.

She stared at me. "Everyone's abilities are different. 5 years may not seem much so long as the student is able to _complete it_. Many in the past have failed to meet up to Mr. Forger's expectations despite the period of time, and were forced to drop it completely."

"How many students does he usually have?"

"At a given time? Up to three students."

"How long has Mr. Forger been training demigods?"

"It is now…past 30 years." Lynetta informed me. "In that time span, I believe Mr. Forger has taught over _60_ students."

"I see," I muttered. Hermes had told me that Walt had a less than 20 percent success rate. So out of the 60 students, less than _12_ students have succeeded?

"I'm sure you will do well." Lynetta told me. I was taken aback by the sudden encouragement. Lynetta just appear so expressionless and uncaring. "Judging from your responses earlier, I'm positive you will succeed. Mr. Forger and I are…no doubt _very curious_ of how your training will turn out."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Your heritage," Lynetta answered. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. I should have expected that. "We have never come across a child of Artemis (or Diana) before. I am personally very interested in your abilities and progress."

"Speaking of heritage…what did Mr. Forger mean about being '_Greek_' or '_Roman_'?" I asked suspiciously.

Lynetta's face darkened. "It means exactly that. I am a Greek demigod, while Mr. Forger is Roman. We are made of different _aspects_ of our parents."

"Aspects…" I repeated to myself. So each god had a different side to them? Walt said he was a son of Vulcan, not Hephaestus, but what about me? How could I be _both_? Is it because I am a copy?

"He also asked where I was trained," I mentioned. "Does that mean…there is a _Roman_ camp out there? If there is, why are we not made aware of it?"

"It's best if you don't know too much about this." Lynetta warned me. "The gods have kept the two camps separated for centuries. If either the Greeks or the Romans become aware of each other…there will no doubt be _strife_."

"So basically we don't get along with each other?"

"That's putting it lightly, but yes."

"But if Walt is Roman, then why does he take on Greek demigods?"

Lynetta shrugged. "Who knows? He's unbiased. He trains whoever has the desire to be trained. But enough on this subject, it is almost time for dinner."

-o-

"Tell me, Seth Hunter- do you have any experience in _cooking_?"

We have gone back upstairs. Lynetta and I were now in the medium size kitchen, currently hovering over the oven and fridge. The kitchen had a faint light due to the half-drawn curtains. Everything was neat and tidy.

"Um, not really," I admitted. The only kind of food I managed to cook by myself is instant. I doubt those count. Most of the time, I remember it was Ms. Lewinsky or some of the young girls who cooked our meals and it was always the nymphs that prepared our food at Camp Half-Blood, so technically I had no reason to learn.

Lynetta only looked at me, before tossing me a white apron. "You're in luck: I happen to be an expert in the culinary arts. Be sure to watch me and follow my instructions. As your training progresses, I will be expecting you to prepare your own meals and even for me and Mr. Forger."

"Alright," I replied, tying the strings behind my back. Cooking huh? I never thought I be taught this skill here.

For the next half hour, Lynetta instructed me to wash the vegetables while she cut them up expertly with a kitchen knife. I started to cut the noodles into perfect lengths as Lynetta boiled the carrots, turnips, onions, and broccoli in the pot. When we finally finished, Lynetta told me to pour Alfredo onto the contents, and into a big bowl set in the dining table.

While I poured, I commented, "You're really good with the knife."

"It's a handy skill to have." She replied, setting up the silverware.

"I take it you prefer using knives in a battle?"

"Correct, but if given a choice, I much rather have a _rifle_. It's _much cleaner_ and efficient." Lynetta said, and before I question how _mortal_ rifles could damage the monsters, she already left to call Walt.

Dinner was quiet. When Walt finally arrived, his attention was focused on some makeshift device. He started tweaking it with a screwdriver and tapping visible buttons while he took a moment to swallow his food. Lynetta ate silently, folding a napkin and shoving it under the collar of her shirt to act as a bib. I ate slowly as well, analyzing the people I will be spending with for the next couple of months.

"So what weapons do you prefer using, Hunter?" Walt asked. He had finished eating, as did Lynetta, who was gathering up the dirty plates, and quickly depart for the kitchen.

"A bow and quiver," I said instantly, "Along with two daggers I own."

"Just like one of Lady Diana's hunters." Walt muttered, "Anything else?"

"I'm proficient with a spear and an axe." I said, "But I'm horrible with swords."

"Hmm, how about combat? Do you take martial arts? Karate?"

"The camp teaches wrestling and martial arts, but I do know karate."

"So you're physically flexible?" Walt asked.

I nodded.

"Good…we'll put those claims to the test tomorrow morning." Walt said, and then he tossed me the device he was working on. "This will be your communicator. It allows you to contact me or Lynetta directly. I've hard-wired it to make sure it receives signal easily so no single company can trace it. Make sure to keep this with you at all times."

"Ok, sir."

"You may leave now and go to your room, I'm sure Lynetta has some things to give you." Walt said dismissively. I gave a nod and left.

In my new room, I noticed a neat stack of textbooks on the table. All of them were in English text, so I squinted my eyes a bit. I finally read the subjects as _Physics, Calculus, Biology, _and _Literature_. All of them were in the 'Advanced Placement' level. Lynetta had left a note, telling me to read through the first two chapters of each of these books before the weekend. I sighed, propping myself on the bed.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

-o-

**NEXT CHAPTER: Seth goes through Walt's skills test. **


	3. First Day

Thank you all for your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"So show me what you've got, _Greek_." Walt replied.

It was now just past 6 am. Walt and Lynetta had dragged me down to the training room first thing after I changed into sweats and ate a quick breakfast. I was still feeling the effects of drowsiness as I stood in front of a jumbo-size red punching bag. I had on boxing gloves.

"During the time you spend here, you will be expected to complete _monthly_ examinations." Walt explained. "Your first test would be an aptitude test, among other things. This test is only used to measure your strengths and weaknesses as well as your skills with different weapons. This test sets precedence for the _next_ test. As you progress, the monthly exams will get harder and harder until the point you complete your training to _my_ satisfaction. If you don't pass an exam however, you are given a reprieve _only once_ since _no one_ is perfect. If you fail a _second _time, you can go pack your bags! No excuses!"

I only nodded. So basically this first aptitude test is suppose to be the easiest among them. Those monthly exams must be difficult for so many people to drop out. Instead of discouraging me, Walt only enforced my resolve to succeed. My new goal is to complete his training, and I wasn't about let his words deter my current reason for existing.

"We will test your physical strength first." Walt informed me. "Punch the bag as hard as you can, and no kicking!"

I nodded, positioning myself just right before I aimed a straight punch at the bag. The chains holding the bag shook a bit. I looked at Walt, who threw me an irritated glance.

"Keep going! Did I tell you to stop?"

I clenched my teeth as I did as Walt instructed. Left punch, right punch, overhand, under-hand- I kept at it for who knows how long. The once unused punching bag was now looking worn by the time Walt told me to stop.

"Not bad," Walt muttered, inspecting the bag thoroughly. "Could use more force, your endurance is good however…"

"Lynetta, show him how it's done." Walt called to her. She nodded, stepping up to take my place.

Instead of the formal attire I saw her in, this time Lynetta was wearing a black tank top and sweatpants. Her dark hair now done up in a makeshift ponytail instead of a bun, making her appear younger. She put the boxing gloves on, and once she aimed, there was a loud resounding _BAM!_ The chains shook violently, and after a couple punches, the punching bag looked dead: completely beat up. There was even stuffing coming out from the ends due to the pressure Lynetta inflicted. Midway through, I was surprised the chains were even holding.

I felt my jaw drop in sheer amazement. My punches were _child's play_ compare to hers! Even the Ares kids I've seen didn't match up to Lynetta's level of force.

"That will do, Lynetta." Walt said as Lynetta quickly drew back. She didn't even lose a sweat.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I muttered to her as she stood next to me. She didn't smile, but her eyes had a small hint of amusement.

"Lynetta, as I'm sure you heard, is one of the few pupils that completed my training." Walt said. "If you are to succeed in this apprenticeship, destroying punching bags like these will only be one of the many things you will accomplish. Let's continue on."

He led me to a different room, with Lynetta trailing behind me. When we enter, the first thing I noticed were the different kinds of wooden boards set up. Instead of leading me directly to those boards however, I noticed Walt had stopped in the middle of the clearing, a bell dangling just a few inches above my head.

"The next test: make the bell ring _without using your hands_."

Without using my hands…wouldn't that mean- oh right, it was like _Karate Kid_ all over again.

Instantly, I directed my right leg up quickly, the sudden 180 degree kick caused the bell to chime loud and clear. Walt gave an approving nod.

"Your claim on having _flexibility_ is proven, as well as having good balance." He said. "Your next test won't be _so easy_."

He calls _that_ easy? I thought. I was only one of the few kids at camp who could do what I just did. The next tests must be quite a challenge if that was considered simple. And what did he mean by 'proven'? Did he not trust my words the first time?

Lynetta placed a hand on my shoulder to guide me to the back of the room while Walt rearranged the stack of boards I just saw. I was soon standing in the middle of four corners with bronze automatons standing guard in each. She went into a smaller room and tossed me a long 3 foot celestial bronze spear. I looked at the object questionably.

No sooner did I get the spear in hand that Walt suddenly called out.

"INCOMING!"

I widened my eyes as I saw a 3 by 6 inch wooden board flown straight at me by an automaton. Boards launching out from its chest every 5 seconds. Instantly I moved the spear in front of me- the wooden board that nearly hit my face clattered to the ground. I didn't have a moment to question as I saw yet another board thrown at me. I reacted: moving my body to swerve or attack the incoming boards. The automatons were tossing wooden boards in front and behind me every 5 seconds. Of course, by the end of this 'test' my body now sported light bruising when I didn't dodge or attack fast enough. I spun the spear as the last board was thrown at me, and the loud clang of the bronze spear hitting the ground could be heard amongst my panting. Overall, I was able to dodge a majority of the boards unscathed. Walt stared blankly at me, as if analyzing what he should do next to beat me up.

"Put a _blindfold_ on him, Lynetta." Walt ordered. I must have appeared stunned when Walt rolled his eyes. "If you thought that was all there was, then you are _dead wrong_ Hunter. Let's see how you do _without_ your eyesight."

I positioned myself again, this time with a black cloth tied around my eyes. I couldn't see a thing. I heard the _swoosh_ of a wooden board. I tried to dodge but instead I got hit square in the chest. I grunted; my body lowering involuntarily as I got hit hard in the back. I held the stick out blindly, swerving it in a vain attempt to keep any of the boards from hitting me. I remembered where the automatons were positioned, so I should have been able to dodge just by memory. However, I nearly yelled out in pain when one of them slammed against my jaw, my hand automatically went up to soothe it. My hand felt liquid.

"_The automatons ain't stationary!" _Walt's voice echoed through a sound system. I remember how he was standing in another room, looking through a glass screen. "Don't dodge based on what you _saw_. Hone your instincts!"

I forced myself to calm down, to relax despite the boards still aiming at me. I gritted my teeth as I tried to pick up where the four automatons were moving. I tried to tone out the sounds of wooden boards slamming against me. I stood still, and just… _listened_.

_Creak, creak…_

The automatons must be wired to move a certain way. I could tell that one of them was less than 2 feet away, likely behind me.

_Creak, creak, creak…_

Another must be at my right…about 3 feet away from me. I could hear the exhaust of fumes as the automaton aimed. I could hear the metallic scuffling as each of them quicken or lessen their pace around me. I remained still for a moment, trying to hear where the nearest automaton was, and once I heard the scuffling I attack.

Ignoring the boards still hitting me, I swung the spear midway- the slicing of metal apparent as the severed automaton started making wheezing noises. I spun the spear above me and instantly attacked the next automaton once I heard a thud. For the remaining two, my hearing picked up fast creaking on both my left and right, boards aiming at my side. I staggered before I knelt down quickly and cut both automatons at its roots. A moment later, there was a loud, echoing crash.

However, it wasn't over. Walt must have wanted to surprise me. I heard breathing, a faint heartbeat, and the sound of sharpening metal behind me and quickly tried to defend. Lynetta gave a quiet gasp as she pushed her weapon against mine.

Before the fight could get too serious, Lynetta said, "You may now stop, Seth."

I lowered my attack immediately, my figure wobbly as I lifted a hand to take off the blindfold. I looked down and finally noticed all the visible gushes and dark bruises on my skin. I could feel a warm liquid going down the side of my face. Walt gave an approving nod.

"Not bad, Hunter," He muttered, "Not bad at all.'

I gave a standard bow, the spear tuck behind me. "Thank you, sir."

Walt huffed. "Get him some ambrosia and nectar, Lynetta." Lynetta proceeded to do what he said. As I sat down on one of side benches with a towel Lynetta gave me, flinching when I pressed too hard, Walt continued to scrutinize me, making me feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You did well, Hunter. I must admit that no student before you has managed to catch on so well at the end. Your skill with a spear is as proficient as you claimed last night. Your endurance and level of pain tolerance even _surprised_ me. Some of my previous students were forced to give up half way."

"Thank you, sir," I said quietly.

Walt gave a brief nod, "Tell me- how did you target Lynetta in the end? What gave her away?"

"It was her breathing, sir."

"_Her breathing?"_ Walt exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yes sir, and her_ heartbeat_." Walt grew silent for a moment, taking what I said into thought, before looking at me with apparent curiosity.

"Interesting…so I take it that you have a _sharp hearing ability_?"

"Um, yes sir." I said a bit unsteady.

"Is this a special ability of yours Hunter? Being a child of D-Artemis?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Do you have other _special_ abilities that I need to be aware of?" Walt muttered. Before I could answer, Walt stopped me. "No, don't answer that. I'll leave that to Lynetta. I'm sure she will _enjoy_ figuring you out." Then, Walt eyed me amusingly. "Though, I can tell one of those would be _regeneration_."

Instantly, I placed a hand on my jaw. Seeing as how it didn't sting anymore, the bruise and scrap must have healed completely, though the rest of my body still ached. Walt appeared amused.

"Looks like you _might_ be worth my time, though it is still too early to tell." Walt said, "Wait here- I still have a couple more tests for you to do Hunter. So don't get all arrogant with a little praise!"

I groaned as Walt gave a chuckle before he went to prepare the next test.

-o-

Afterwards, when Lynetta finally returned and I had some ambrosia to eat, the rest of my body was up and ready to go. The next few tests measured my skill in knife throwing, speed, and swordsmanship. I think I did pretty well on the first two. Knife throwing was like archery in a way, only with knives. Walt tested my speed by having me run a couple race tracks and going through the jungle gym, in which he also took note of my climbing skill and flexibility. As for that last one, it was obvious that I would flunk it. Walt exaggerated that my swordsmanship was _so bad_ that even his (deceased) German Shepherd Alexander could beat me with a sword in its mouth. I told him that since his dog is dead, he can't back up that claim. Walt only narrowed his eyes at me, looking offended by my logic.

"How is it that you could handle_ two_ knives or daggers just fine, but with a_ single_ sword…you are at a loss?" Lynetta questioned me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I tried improving, but somehow the weight of the weapon and the positioning just doesn't feel right."

"A problem with balance and weight…" Lynetta muttered aloud. She jotted down some notes on her clipboard. "We'll have to fix that eventually. Swords are a common and favorable weapon. It would be a huge disadvantage for you if you didn't even master the basics." I only nodded glumly, not looking forward to that at all.

Finally, I was tested in archery. This one, I definitely had a lot of confidence in. Like Camp Half Blood, Walt's archery range differed in distance and size. However, the targets also moved about mechanically and at different speeds. Plus, the targets weren't always the standard diagram.

I was doing well in the beginning: I keep making perfect shots all the way. Later, Walt asked me how many arrows I could notch at a time, and I answered three. With that said, he upped the difficulty by moving about three different targets at once, and I was expected to do perfectly like I had done before. Seeing as how I was still unchallenged, Walt brought out different monster diagrams. This time, I aimed for the monsters' head, heart, or any vital spots indicated. However, when he brought up a life-size _human_ poster…

I hesitated and the arrow missed the intended mark by_ inches_.

I noticed Lynetta looking up from her clipboard with raised eyebrows. Walt only stared at the mistake knowingly, almost as if _expecting_ me to miss.

"Tell me, Hunter-" Walt started. I braced for the next question, no doubt asking me why I failed, but instead I got a different response. "What makes this image so different from the rest?"

"It's a _human_ poster, sir."

"Exactly, it is a poster." Walt said, "Only a poster. Yet, when the poster takes on the image of a human instead of a monster, you hesitated. Do you know why that is?"

"Why is that sir?"

"You lack _killing intent_." Walt answered. "I know you must have killed numerous monsters before, so you must have some degree of intent, yet for a regular human…you don't have _any_, which is to be expected for someone of your age, I suppose."

"Sir, why would I need to, um, have killing intent for a _mortal_?" I questioned. "Mortals don't have anything to do with do with this."

"You would be surprised." Walt said narrowly. "Weren't there mortal interference during that time you and your buddies took on the Titan Atlas?"

"Yes, there were." I said, remembering what Percy and Grover told me. "But they were hardly aware of the_ real_ situation!"

"True, but their ignorance of the situation hardly makes them less of a threat." Walt pointed out snidely. "Would you jeopardize a mission for the sake of an ignorant mortal?"

"I won't kill innocent people." I said firmly.

"Fine," Walt said. "That's good. However, if you knew that this mortal man is responsible for heinous crimes? Perhaps if he _wasn't so innocent_—would you become more inclined todo so?"

Just what is Walt going with this? Killing mortals…I realize that some mortals are better off dead than alive, but being the judge of their actions didn't seem right.

I said quietly, "How am I suppose to know if this man is innocent or not? Even if he isn't, I don't think I have any right to take his life."

"So you are taking the ethical approach huh?" Walt muttered. Then, he sighed. "I'm not telling you to go out there to massacre every mortal you see, Hunter- rather I hope you won't _ever_ encounter such a situation. But unfortunately for your line of work, mortals are often too involved with monsters and Titans. In the past, some of my students ended up failing and risking their own safety for the sake of the corrupted, simply because the corrupted turned out to be human."

"What you must understand Hunter, is that many of those mortals _willingly_ join our enemies' cause, ignorant or not." Walt said. "Their reasons for doing so vary. Whether it's money, power, etc. there are times when it is _inevitable_ that mortals must_ die _for the _greater cause_. The missions that the gods and I send you will be of the _highest priority_, and if the safety of those mortals jeopardizes that… I cannot have you getting second doubts."

I didn't answer. My mind was still trying to process what Walt had told me, and somehow, I find myself agreeing with some of his points, only because it was…logical. The mission came first. It wasn't like Walt encouraged killing, more like he didn't want me to risk compromising the missions if it came to it. But _not_ saving a human being, especially when I had the ability…. the idea of it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Take a short break, Hunter." Walt said, gathering up his things and gesturing to Lynetta to follow him. "You still have one final test left before I can evaluate your skills. I will be expecting you to be with Lynetta in the kitchen afterwards to prepare lunch."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

-o-

In no time at all, I was back here; this time dressed in a light sleeveless shirt and gym shorts. For my final skills test, I was informed that I will face off against Lynetta. I knew that I wasn't going to win against a veteran demigod like her, but Walt wanted to see how I would do against a stronger opponent.

When Walt finally came down from his workplace, he had on spectacles with different lenses and lasers on the side, the lenses act as magnifiers that allow Walt to pinpoint and analyze the fight at different angles and perspectives.

"Have you always been this _scrawny_, Hunter?" Walt exclaimed when he saw me, "What is it exactly that you Greeks eat at this camp? You have so little muscle!"

"The dryads and nymphs prepare our meals, sir." I answered, trying not to show any offence. I know I didn't have a large frame like one of the Ares or Hephaestus kids, but I was never called _scrawny_…

"Nature spirits huh? No wonder. We'll make sure to build you up while you are here." Walt muttered.

I had taken out Nightwalker and Darkhacker, my choice of weapon. Lynetta had given me the option to choose whatever weapon I was most comfortable with. Lynetta had taken out a single weapon- a two and a half foot long deadly looking _katana, _a Japanese style sword with a steel core and imperial gold edges. Her katana could harm both monsters and mortals alike.

Lynetta eyed my daggers with interest. "You never mentioned your daggers are made of _Stygian Iron_, Seth Hunter."

I blinked, momentarily surprised. "They are? But Stygian Iron is from Hades isn't it? Dipped in the River Styx?"

She nodded. "It is. In the past, Stygian Iron weapons are usually owned by children of Hades, and have the ability to absorb the_ essence_ of its enemies with every hit. It is rare that other demigods possessed them, seeing as how the properties of this material is meant to enhance a child of Hades' abilities. Don't tell me you never investigated the properties of your own weapons?"

My face reddened. "The first time I had them, I was told that they were nameless and the creator was unknown. It was only until Ares noticed them in my possession that he bothered to tell me the names and their history."

Lynetta only gave a curt nod as she brandished her weapon. "I see. Now prepare yourself!"

She suddenly charged, her sword raised and about to slash me in two when I quickly sidestepped her attack. I raised Nightwalker as she aimed again- the weight of both her hands on her weapon caused me to quickly move my body to the side and Darkhacker towards her lower body. Lynetta responded by moving her katana to defend my side attack while slashing just as fast to defend my overhead onslaught, giving me a long diagonal cut on my lower arm.

I winced as I was forced on the defensive. Her katana had a longer reach, and it was lighter than most swords, which helped double its speed and rate of accuracy. I noticed how her upper hand pushed more force into the weapon, while her lower hand controlled its speed and versatility. I continued to dodge as I tried to find an opening. It was when Lynetta raised her katana high up, just about to bring it down with deadly force that I finally found a weak point. I quickly charged head first, lifting one dagger up to defend the upward strike, but just when I was about slash her side, Lynetta brought her knee up and collided it hard against my chin.

My head was in a daze. As I stumbled, Lynetta brought her elbow down on my shoulder blade, knocking me flatly on my chest. Lynetta's katana hovered dangerously over my neck.

"Tell me what you did wrong Hunter." Lynetta said as she lifted her katana away. I got up shakily.

"I saw an opening, and I took it." I said.

"Indeed." Lynetta replied. "However, you did not think it through. You focused only on my katana, and did not take in other weapons at my disposal. If I were your enemy, that carelessness would have resulted in your death."

I didn't say anything. I knew Lynetta was right but I didn't want to admit it. That foolish move of mine would have killed me. I suppose I was in such a hurry when I_ finally_ saw an opening that I didn't consider other counter attacks. My impatience and perhaps my over eagerness had got the best of me.

"Always know your opponents' strengths." Lynetta advised. "I'm sure you were aware of my ability in martial arts earlier. Don't assume that the opponent will rely on _one_ style of fighting. If it is a sword fight, one may throw in martial arts or even a hidden dagger in order to have the advantage. Even archery- a long ranged weapon- could be combined with a spear or knife, quite effectively if done by an expert."

"So basically, you are telling me to expect anything?" I asked.

"Yes, and that _any_ fight is _unpredictable," _Lynetta answered. "If you take my advice to heart, I'm sure your current style of fighting will improve for the better."

I stood and gave a slight bow. "Thank you for your advice, I'll be sure to keep them in mind."

Lynetta also gave a bow, standard courtesy after a fight ends.

"Make sure you treat that wound, Seth." Lynetta said. "You wouldn't want it to get infected."

"Yes, of course." I said.

"You are done for today, Hunter." Walt replied. "You passed." Then, he scoffed, appearing unimpressed, "Hardly a surprise. If you couldn't even get past this first simple assessment, you wouldn't be here in the first place. Now before you go, Hunter. Here's your _list of chores_."

I took the sheet he handed to me and went through the paper once, and gapped. Dusting the library, cooking dinner, sweeping the training grounds…those were only some of the easier ones. "Hold on, just how am I supposed to do all of this _today_?"

"Find a way," Walt said simply. "If you can handle my exercises, then a couple chores should be a piece of cake."

"What is the point to all these chores?" I asked quietly. I've been dying to ask that question since yesterday. "I could spend all the extra time training instead! I saw your automatons doing the dusting this morning."

Walt narrowed his eyes. "Automatons aren't perfect, and _there is more to life_ than_ just_ training till your ass drops dead."

"But that's the point of training!" I argued. "It's so I can prevent myself from getting killed-!"

"Then why train?" Walt countered. "Training is all about getting in the line of fire. You risk your life everyday fighting monsters and now there are Titans running loose. If you really wanted to prevent yourself from even the possibility of getting killed, you might as well sit back and watch on the sidelines."

I was in disbelief, was I seriously hearing this from Walt? Was he being sarcastic with me? "_You mean, like you?_ Is that why you don't go out in the open?" Walt stared at me, his face stoic. Somehow, I didn't care if I offended him. What was the point of getting training from a man who wouldn't even step a foot outside his door? Getting in the line of fire...does he even know the true meaning behind those words?!

"I have my reasons for not exposing myself." He said narrowly. "But I am hardly a _coward_ if that is what you are thinking."

"You are only _human_, Hunter. As strange as that concept may sound to you, all humans _die _eventually. Do you think training is all there is to _surviving_ in this world? _Don't be such a narrow-minded fool_. My orders and reasons for giving you these chores aren't as simple as you think. My task is to train you until you reach your full potential, and I am doing just that. If you believe my training methods are too much or too unorthodox- feel free to leave. You know where the door is."

I swallowed. I didn't know what to say to that. Did I really want to lose the opportunity to get stronger over a list of chores? The thought sounded almost comical. Lynetta stood behind me, observing us silently.

"Now why are you still standing around for?" Walt suddenly snapped, "Unless you want _more_ on your list?"

I shook my head, mumbling "No sir."

"Then get going!"

I left quickly, not once turning back.

-o-

"He reminds you of him, doesn't he?" Lynetta asked Walt quietly.

Walt sighed. "Yes, he does."

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happened." Lynetta replied.

"I know," He muttered, "Which is why I'll do my best with this one. I don't want Hunter making the same mistakes."

"I'm sure you will do fine, Mr. Forger." She answered. "Seth has shown a lot of potential through this first test. He managed to go through most of the exercises in half the average time."

Walt huffed. "It's still too early to tell."

"You said that to me too." Lynetta pointed out.

"That I did." Walt said. "Yet here you are now." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad to have you as my assistant, Lynetta."

Lynetta gave a rare smile. "It is my pleasure."

-o-

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Seth learns how to overcome his fatal flaw.


	4. Fatal Flaw

Thank you all for your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fatal Flaw**

By the time I got in bed, I was _exhausted_.

I literally spent the whole afternoon trying to finish up my list of chores. After hours of washing the windows, dusting the tables, and cleaning up the training grounds, every part of my body ached with weariness. It also didn't help that Walt Forger was _extremely_ OCD. Even after I made sure to dust every shelf and book in the library for instance, he came in and gave a casual wipe on one of the shelf's undersides. When Walt noticed the speck of dust, he yelled at me for doing a 'half-assed job' and told me to redo the library _again_. Thankfully, Lynetta still helped me with dinner, and I was soon able to munch down all the food I could stomach.

As for sleep, well, this is when being an insomniac really sucks. Despite how tired I was, I kept tossing and turning in my bed until I more or less given up and decided to do some light reading. It was embarrassing when Lynetta woke me up with my face drooling on the pages of my Biology textbook, my body stiff from sitting at my desk instead of the bed. She apparently let herself in after knocking for who knows how long.

After I finished my first 'exam', Walt had started to push me into practicing more swordsmanship, which I absolutely hated. For the past few days, Lynetta always manages to get me in a few strikes and knock me upside the head. If it wasn't a fight, I was supposed to slash one of these automated, wooden dummies in half. My failed attempts ended up with me getting smacked by the moving dummies or missing the target completely.

"Seth, could you please clarify on this balance and weight issue you have?" Lynetta asked me.

"Well," I started, "It's just I'm always used to having things in_ both_ hands. Two things, like a bow and arrow, or my daggers for example."

"What about your skill with a spear or javelin?" Lynetta questioned. "Those are only one item."

"Yeah, but a spear is more lengthy, making it more balanced. Same goes with a javelin, and they are both lighter than swords." I explained. "With a sword, I feel like I'm just dragging around a huge metal stick."

Lynetta placed a hand under her chin, thinking. "How about this- why don't you try using my katana?"

"Your katana? Are you sure?" I said.

She nodded, as she held her sheathed weapon to me. I took it. The weight was much lighter than I imagined. However, before I could use it, Lynetta threw me another sword- a rapier.

"Try using _both_ of these at once." Lynetta said. I paused for a moment, thinking how I could handle _two_ swords when I couldn't even handle_ one_. I decided after a moment to just try out what she said.

Instead of the metal automatons, there were a couple wooden dummies set up. I tried balancing the two swords I had in my hands, the rapier was slightly heavier than the katana, but other than that, the length and feel to the blades were almost the same.

"Now, try slashing this dummy in half." Lynetta told me. "Use whatever methods necessary."

I concentrated, positioning the two swords upright, one in front and another beside me in defense. It was almost like I was fighting with my daggers instead. With that in mind, when the dummy came up and started to bring down its automated sword hand, I immediately brought the rapier up and swerved its other hand. I quickly brought the katana up and sliced the dummy in two. What I had just done left me stunned.

"H-how did I just do that?" I said to no one in particular. This is the first time that I actually succeeded! Most times, I would struggle bringing the sword up to the speed I want, making my movements sluggish and amateur.

Lynetta only smiled briefly. "I simply fixed your little problem. The results are quite exceptional."

"How did you fix it?" I wondered.

"Call it a hutch if you will," Lynetta replied. "I took your problem literally and gave you two 'light' swords. As for balance, you said that you are used to holding two things, so instead of one sword, I gave you two. This is the result."

"Wow…" I continued to stare at the broken down dummy in awe. If I had known my swordsmanship could improve like this so easily, I would have done it ages ago. "I can't believe I never tried this at camp."

"I take it that Camp Half-Blood mostly supplies western style swords?" Lynetta asked. I nodded. "Then it is no wonder you failed swordsmanship until now. Western style swords are _often_ built with thicker blades and heavy guards. They are meant for strength and damage rather than speed, unlike the rapier and katana. Like these swords, your physical prowess is also meant for speed and accuracy rather than strength."

"I'll inform Mr. Forger of your progress." Lynetta continued. "You may put a stop to your swordsmanship practice for now. Mr. Forger has some instructions for you concerning your _fatal flaw_."

"You mean he's going to help me overcome it?" I clarified, while handing the katana back to Lynetta.

"Yes." Lynetta answered, taking her sheathed katana in hand as she led me to the stairs. I placed the rapier back on the swords rack.

"Do you know _how_ he's going to do it?"

She shrugged. "I have some ideas, but I don't know what Mr. Forger _will _do. My fatal flaw wasn't emotion, but I'm sure whatever Mr. Forger has in mind, it will be effective."

"I hope so," I muttered.

-o-

"So Lynetta tells me that you made a breakthrough?" Walt asked.

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

We were now in the music room. He was currently beside one of the music stands, placing music sheets neatly while his other hand twiddled the buttons of the radio. There was a grand piano taking up half the space, while on the other side, I noticed guitars, violins, and other string and wind instruments on the walls. There was also a drum set.

"So, Hunter, you must be wondering why I asked you to be in here." Walt began. "I heard from Lynetta that your fatal flaw is…emotion?"

I nodded, a bit hesitant.

"So it is." Walt muttered, and then he asked, "What experience do you have with _music_, Hunter?"

"Um, I listen to piano music in my spare time?" I said sheepishly.

Walt raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"Not really, but I remember trying to play _Ode to Joy_ once. Kayla, a daughter of Apollo, had tried teaching it to me." I added.

Kayla is a music _genius_. She started playing piano at age 4 and is now considered a prodigy at age 12, and nicknamed the next Mozart (who was also a child of Apollo). She started writing her own music pieces just recently, and she even performs at Carnegie Hall and the Kennedy Center in Washington, DC. Though I am sure that being a child of Apollo influenced her success, I never saw Will or Lee play piano _that well_.

"But other than that, then nothing right?" Walt said. I nodded, though music was never my forte, I still felt slightly embarrassed by my lack of knowledge.

"You are in luck Hunter…" Walt started.

Oh great.

"I happened to love music to a certain degree, and I believe that learning how to _play_ music will help you in overcoming your fatal flaw." Walt said. "While listening to instrumental music is good and all, listening is _never_ the same as playing the piece. So from this day on, I will be expecting you to be in here at least an hour each day learning how to play the assigned sheets I give you. By the end of the next week, I will test you on how well you play the piece in its entirety."

Okay, so I'll be learning how to play the piano. Other than that time with Kayla, I've never even touched a piano. I let out a mental sigh of relief. It was better than I expected. I thought Walt had something worse in mind, like expecting me to be a music prodigy that mastered like ten instruments.

I really hope Apollo was right about me having _some_ musical ability.

"Um, sir, if I may ask-

"What? Speak up Hunter! Whenever you have something to say, you should at least _be confident_ _enough_ to say it!"

"Why music?" I asked. "How would music help me overcome my flaw?"

Walt looked at me knowingly. "Would you rather I ask you to write down your feelings? Or perhaps talk about your problems and analyze them like some shrink?"

"No sir!" I said quickly. Last thing I need is for Walt to treat me like a mental patient. "Of course not, but why didn't you chose that way instead? Not that I'm complaining!" I added.

He sighed. "I don't think writing down anything helps a whole lot, that's why. That whole traditional process may benefit some people, but judging from what I know of you, it won't be helpful in your case."

_From what I know of you_…what does Walt know of me? Did Hermes or Artemis tell him something without me knowing? I felt a shiver go down my spine, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Sir, you still didn't answer my question." I managed to point out.

"No, I didn't." Walt said, "Get started Hunter. These first few sheets help you with the basics. Once you're done with the theory work, I'm expecting you play the last song I assigned _perfectly_ by next weekend. I am also aware of your distant relation with Lord Apollo, so don't think you can get off _easy_."

Oh crap. If he's expecting me to complain about being pushed too hard, I have one heck of a week of work to do. Besides physical training, chores, and my mortal education, now I have music lessons to worry about. How wonderful.

I was right too. By the time I looked through the stack of assigned music sheets, I nearly choked when I saw the last piece.

"_Fur Elise_?" I exclaimed, my head getting dizzy just by looking at the scales, and this wasn't the simplified version either, "_How in Hades am I suppose to play this by next week-_?!"

"What did I say about _whining_!?" Walt said. "When I say to do it, _you do it_. The things that Lynetta and I assign you are within your capabilities. Just make sure you go through the pile a step at a time! I've trained Apollo kids before, Hunter. I'm fully aware of _your_ level of musical ability."

"But I've barely even_ touched_ the piano-!"

"NO WHINING! Now get to it!" Walt interrupted, before he closed the door behind him.

I stared at the pile of papers in my hand bitterly. A step at a time huh? Easier said than done. Plus, I was still skeptical on how _music_ would help me with my flaw, since Walt apparently didn't want to answer.

With a sigh, I sat down on the piano bench and placed the music sheets on the stand. I lifted the piano cover, and after testing the feel to it, I started to play.

-o-

By the time the day ended, I had managed to get through half the music theory stuff. I still had chores to do, and Lynetta continued to push me hard in our training sessions. When the weekend came around (thankfully the piano thing was for _next_ week otherwise I was screwed), Lynetta started my first tutoring session. She first went over the stuff I was required to read and asked me questions on the topic. Literature was always my favorite subject, but I also discovered that I had a talent for Physics, which I caught on easily once I understood the applications, though numbers were a problem. Calculus was alright, but I had the same dyslexia problem with Calc as I did with Physics, as for Biology…

It was a pain in the ass.

I mean, sure Apollo is the god of medicine, and since I was distantly related to him, one would expect that Biology should be second nature to me. I _wished_ that was true. We were going through the cell cycle one time, and memorizing those cell parts and its functions is enough to give anyone a headache.

But what I really hated about Biology was the subject itself. When I was glancing over the textbook one night, and my eyes landed on evolution and that whole crappy truth about how babies are_ supposed_ to be born- it was like the textbook was taunting me right in the face.

"Why do I have to learn any of this stuff?" I complained to Lynetta, who was currently reviewing biology concepts with me. "I already know the basics of it, and it's not like it will help me much."

Lynetta stared at me, her arms crossed. "Don't you hope to get a job in the future?"

"A job?" I said dubiously.

"Yes, _a job_." She repeated. "You have to master these concepts so you can get accepted into_ college_ and then get a job. _That is_ what you plan on doing? Camp Half-Blood is only a _temporary_ stage in life. Monsters are a daily occurrence, but they won't be the _central_ thing."

A job…such a mundane thing, and it never once crossed my mind. I've been so worried over _surviving _the next year that I didn't think of anything else after that.

"I…I don't know." I said quietly. "I never thought about it."

Lynetta appear thoughtful. "Well, you must have some kind of _dream_? What do you hope _to be_ when you grow up?"

It was the kindergarten question, and yet I couldn't answer it. I can't believe this was the first time I'm actually thinking about this topic. Annabeth always went on about how she wants to be an architect- no doubt she has her whole career and college path mapped out. Grover has a goal of finding the lost god, Pan. Will wants to be a doctor and enter med school, while Lee wants to be a world-class archer. Even the Aphrodite kids have goals of entering the entertainment and modeling industries.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "Honestly, I don't have a clue of what I want to be."

"This is why we are going through these topics." Lynetta said. "It's not only so college will be a possibility, but it's also so we can find out what your interests are. What subjects do you like most?"

"Literature…and physics I guess." I said.

"Okay," Lynetta said. She sat down across from me. "What else? Any hobbies or things you like?"

"I like…archery. That's a given. I also like animals, especially dogs, and kids." I added. Lynetta gave a nod.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a_ teacher_?" Lynetta asked, "Or maybe a _veterinarian_?"

I shook my head. "No but, those sound interesting."

"Just leave your options open." She suggested. "You said you wanted to survive. It's said, that those who _think ahead_ are most likely to _live_ to see it _happen_."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. Lynetta gave a shadow of a smile before she continued the horrid biology lesson.

One afternoon, when I was in the middle of reading through the Greek version of _Wuthering Heights, _there was a soft knock on the door before I went to get it. Lynetta stood there, fully dressed with the same petticoat and boats I saw her in when I first arrived.

"Put on something warm," Lynetta instructed me, "We will be visiting town."

I blinked, "Town? For what?"

It's been at least a week since I've been here, and it was also the first time I will finally be getting fresh air.

"Your wardrobe is in _dire_ need of changing and filling." Lynetta replied curtly. I blushed. "We will also be getting other things. Meet me outside on the front porch in 10 minutes." With that said, she shut the door and left.

After I put on a sweatshirt and coat, along with my bow and quiver (only because it seem right), I found Lynetta waiting for me outside with a black handbag over her shoulder. She noticed my weapons, but she didn't say anything about it. I trudged after her in the ankle deep snow, and she finally stopped at the back of the house. She opened a cover of a device on the tool shed. Instantly, the large clearing of snow parted automatically, making large creaking sounds. Underground I noticed a Silver Toyota Prius, a Jeep, and even a private helicopter.

"_You guys have an underground garage_?" I said with disbelief as Lynetta opened the doors to the Silver Prius.

"We do need a _private_ space for our vehicles." Lynetta said, as if that was common sense. She unlocked the other doors. "Get in."

I did as she said. Soon enough, Lynetta quickly drove the Prius out of the metal ramp and I noticed how the parted doors instantly closed after her. She tapped on another switch on her cell phone and even the surrounding trees parted, creating a smooth path for the Prius to drive through.

"Did Walt make all of this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"_Incredible_," I muttered. I wonder if any of the Hephaestus kids could invent any of this. "Why does he need a private helicopter?"

"It's in case our location is jeopardized." Lynetta answered. "We never know when monsters may attack."

"He's kind of paranoid isn't he?"

"Perhaps," She admitted. "But it has kept him alive for this long, which is quite an accomplishment. Most demigods don't make it past their twenties without help."

I took that information in silently. I had always wondered why the camp contained so many young demigods, the oldest only in their early twenties. When I had asked out of curiosity, Chiron only gave a sad glance, and told me that many had moved on outside of the camp to pursue careers and families. He never mentioned how most of them _died_, but I kind of guessed. Even so, I still felt a slight shock when my thoughts are confirmed.

"What exactly does Walt do for a living?" I questioned. "He said he was _a hacker_?"

Lynetta kept her focus on the road. "He is, and quite a successful one. You can say living expenses are at the bottom of Mr. Forger's list of worries."

"But isn't his job illegal?"

She shrugged. "He calls it _capitalism_. He creates and sells the anti-virus programs to help fight off his creations. Quite an ingenious cycle wouldn't you say?"

I stared at her. "Y-you're not serious?"

"It's one way to make money."

She pulled her car into a half empty parking lot at Wilmington Square. There were a couple of civilians present, most of them looking through the store windows. The sign '_Welcome to Wilmington! Population: 12,293"_ had half-faded red paint. As I got out of the car, a chilly breeze swept by, freezing me to the core. The place looked almost dead. There were a couple of bare trees, with ravens perched on nearly every branch. Somehow I feel like the ravens were watching my every move.

"Come along," Lynetta called. The Prius gave a quiet _chirp _as she locked the doors. "I know of a good department store around here."

-o-

The next few hours were any guy's _nightmare_.

I never understood why girls could take _hours_ shopping around an outlet and come out with only a couple things. At camp, I would hear the Aphrodite girls gossiping about their rendezvous at the mall, like it was something worth talking about it. Percy would mention _the horrors_ of going clothing shopping with his mom. Though Lynetta was unlike any woman I've met, she was still _a girl_, and now I knew first-hand what 'horrors' Percy was talking about.

"What is it with you and baggy, dark clothing?" Lynetta demanded. "Be honest with me Seth- Do you lack fashion sense? I'm starting to think you do."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said while inside the men's changing room for the _100__th__ time. _So far the only clothes that we've decided to get are the ones _Lynetta_ chose,"It's hardly my fault that you have to nick-pick apart the clothes that appeal to me! And what in Hades is _this_?" I was looking at a tight designer shirt with _bright neon_ colors. Oh gods, this is going to make me stand out so badly. "This isn't my style!"

She huffed uncharacteristically, and tapped her foot impatiently outside the changing room. "Your '_style_' is no style at all! Just wear what I throw you! Now are you done yet?"

I exhaled deeply as I forced myself to wear the clothes she gave me. The emotionless, stoic Lynetta was starting to sound like an impatient, bossy daughter of Aphrodite- devil's incarnate.

I finally stepped out, wearing a tight fitting light collared shirt, jeans, and Converse shoes. I had my arms crossed, demonstrating my defiance. Lynetta only nodded approvingly.

"We are getting them." She said at once. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't protest. Arguing with Lynetta or any child of Athena gets me _nowhere_.

"What is the whole point of me being here when _you're the one_ making the choices?" I mumbled.

"So I can get the right size." Lynetta snidely pointed out. "I don't see why you are so against my choices. These clothes fit you nicely, not to mention it makes you very attractive."

"But I don't want_ to attract."_ I protested. Why can't Lynetta understand? I hate attention- it brings you nothing but bad luck and unwanted _danger_.

"Just go change Seth." Lynetta said, placing a hand at her forehead and mumbling '_teenagers_'. "I have some orders to pick up on the way before we go back to Mr. Forger's."

We went outside. I had a couple bags in each hand as Lynetta headed down the aisle towards the next destination- a delivery store. I waited a couple minutes before she finally came out with some cardboard boxes, the sign 'DANGER' on every side of the boxes.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Some things for Mr. Forger to use, nothing to be concerned about." Lynetta said dismissively. I only appear suspicious but I didn't say anything else.

We were just about to load our stuff into the Prius' trunk when it happened. The ravens that were perched on the trees gave a loud piercing noise that I had to cover my ears due to pain.

In one formation, the ravens swooped down in a unified arc towards Lynetta and me. I quickly shoved the things into the car before I notched my bow and arrows at the ready, flinching as the birds tried to bite into my flesh.

_Stymphalian birds…_I thought morbidly. I first encountered those things during the chariot race in my second year at camp. A bunch of annoying ducks they are.

They kept circling us. All I could do was try to knock them away with my arms, which didn't do anything. The black swarm clouded my vision, and archery was no good at this range. They just kept coming and coming. It was until I heard loud gunshots that the birds backed away.

Lynetta had taken out a rifle, and she just shoved in another magazine from her handbag, and shot rapid rounds of gunfire as the birds flew away. Soon enough, with me helping her with my arrows, the flock of Stymphalian birds were dealt with. Lynetta looked slightly battered; there were some cuts on her hands and face.

"Get in." She told me, her tone urgent. I nodded quickly. Once we were settled in, Lynetta stepped on the gas and the Prius sped out of the parking lot quickly.

Before I could question what happened back there, Lynetta spoke first.

"The other monsters are not far behind," She told me. "Those birds are always the first to attack. We must reach Mr. Forger's residence before they catch a whiff of our scent."

"Your rifle…" I manage to say. "I thought mortal guns didn't have an effect on monsters."

"These are custom made." She said, "Mr. Forger made these with celestial bronze and imperial gold."

"Just like Dr. Chase…" I said aloud. She looked at me questionably. "Dr. Chase is my friend's dad. He said he once melted the celestial bronze weapons my friend had and fashioned them into airplane bullets."

She nodded curtly. "Mr. Forger uses the same tactic, only he already has the celestial bronze in malleable form. He gets a steady supply each year from his father."

"Will I get to practice with these weapons?"

"At a later date," Lynetta said. She slowed the vehicle down visibly, going at 60 mph instead of 80. "You will have to first master the traditional weapons before handling the modern ones."

When we finally arrived at Walt's, Lynetta parked her Prius underground once more as the ramp is lifted upward. We were briefly surrounded in darkness, before Lynetta pressed something, and fluorescent lights came up. I followed her quietly with bags in hand into an elevator shaft. She pressed the third floor, and the doors opened to reveal a hallway inside the Tudor home.

"Get cleaned up," Lynetta ordered. "There is ambrosia in the kitchen if you need it. I'll have to tell Mr. Forger to put up the Misty Cloak."

"_Misty Cloak_?"

"Just extra precautions in case any monsters trailed us." Lynetta replied. "I doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to be careful." Then, she turned a left and disappeared from my vision.

I stood there silently for a moment before I dragged the bags upstairs to my room, pondering over when I can get the chance to start marksmanship.

-o-

Reviews/ Comments: I encourage you guys to review in order to tell me what you guys think. It also really helps when you guys offer reasonable criticism, especially since this story is still at the beginning stage. If you guys have stuff you want to see happen make sure you tell me, and I'll consider them.

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Seth undergoes the second exam and Artemis makes an appearance.


	5. Surprise Guest

Thank you all for your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise Guest**

After that shopping fiasco at Wilmington Square, Lynetta and I didn't make any trips outside the house for a while. She said it was best to lie low for a couple days, much to my disappointment. I understood the implications, but I was always the outdoorsy type, so being stuck inside the house made me less energetic.

Meanwhile, my swordsmanship training has reached an all time high. I was actually hitting the targets for once, and I was finally getting the feel of the blades. Like knives, swords are an extension of your body. As long as you are willing to cooperate and move with the weapon, fluidity becomes second nature. I was never able to experience that feeling at camp. I always heard about it from Percy and even Luke (before his betrayal that is). Never had I imagine I get to experience the feeling myself. Since mastering swordsmanship is still relative new to me, I relished every victory I got over the automatons. Of course, due to my ambidextrous nature, I had to go from two swords to one. Lynetta taught me the gestures and movement used when using only one sword, which were starting to sink in by the time the next month ended.

As for my fatal flaw training, I actually managed to play Fur Elise right on time. Once I understood where the notes were, and what the symbols and instructions meant, all I had to do was play the notes together in synchronized motion and I was good to go. Somehow, my mind seem to be taking in the music lyrics piece by piece before putting sense into them.

When I played the piece in its entirety, perfectly I might add, Walt appeared…displeased.

"What is this, Hunter?" He asked me.

I was confused. "What do you mean, sir? I played the piece."

"If I wanted the piece to play on record or by one of my automatons, I would not have asked you to play it." Walt said narrowly.

"What's wrong with how I play?" I protested. "I got the notes correctly! Surprisingly! I did everything the sheets instructed."

"What he means is that you lack emotion." Lynetta answered as she came in. "It appears you don't have any spirit or energy. Your playing, though perfect, seems _dead_."

"I thought we were trying to get rid of my emotion," I replied. "Not do the exact opposite."

Walt sighed, appearing exasperated. "I never said that, Hunter. Emotions can't just disappear. That feat would be nearly impossible."

"I don't get it. What is the whole point of this music stuff?"

"First, you must understand your fatal flaw." Walt began. "Emotions aren't a light thing that one can be rid of easily. You can try suppressing them, but that will just leave you with unnecessary stress and eventually that stress blows up. Judging from what I was informed about, you appear to have an excess amount of emotions. So much that they appear to influence your decisions and judgment. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered. "But if I'm not supposed to suppress them…then what am I suppose to be doing?"

"Simple," He said. "_I want you to transfer them out_."

I stared at him. For a moment, his words appear to make no sense to me. Transfer them out?

"Isn't that kind of the same thing as getting rid of them?" I questioned.

"No, since the emotions are still there." Lynetta answered instead. "You only released them into a different medium, which in this case would be the songs."

"Have you ever wondered why certain songs make you feel happy or sad?" Walt asked. "I won't get into the psychology details, but it is the artist who transfers his or her emotions into the songs in order to make audiences feel a certain way. This is why listening is different than making the piece. Listening allows the emotions of the creator be transferred to you, while creating the piece is the exact opposite."

"Okay…so what you are trying to tell me- is that I have to _transfer_ my emotions into these songs." I said.

Lynetta nodded, "Yes."

"I still don't see how that's helping me." I said. "How is playing music and transferring my emotions over helping me overcome my flaw? You said it's impossible to get rid of emotion, I get that. But how is playing music going to improve me for the better? I doubt I could just run up to a piano in the middle of a battle when I'm feeling too emotional."

"Playing music clears the mind," Walt told me. "I'm a hundred percent certain that if you play _Fur Elise _the way I asked you to…you will get what I mean. As for using music for your own personal convenience, we'll discuss that later on."

"Now I want you to practice _Fur Elise_ again this week, correctly this time," Walt ordered. I stifled a groan. "Adding on to that, you will also start learning how to play _Greensleeves_."

"Wait a second, isn't that piece on a whole other level-!"

"Don't start this with me, Hunter." Walt said with a threatening edge. Reluctantly, I shut my mouth and turned my focus to the sheets once more.

-o-

During a typical morning here, after changing into sweats and preparing breakfast for Walt, Lynetta, and myself, I would go down to the Training Room and run on the treadmill for roughly half an hour before practicing my punches and kicks. If I still have time left over, I would either be in the music room practicing or upstairs reading the assigned chapters and questions before Lynetta calls me for a sparring match.

However, this morning was different. It is now my first month anniversary since I've been under Walt's tutelage, which means I will be attempting my second exam today. The doors to the training room were shut as Lynetta and Walt stood at the foot of the stairs. They looked up when they noticed my arrival. I had on protective pads and armor.

"This exam and the ones that follow will differ drastically from the first test." Walt said with his arms crossed. "This exam will focus on certain aspects of your abilities rather than all of them, and will mirror situations that a demigod can encounter out in the real world. You will have a time limit of _20 minutes_. No more and no less. You will see a screen with directions once you enter through these doors. This time, your weapons are provided for you. You will see them on your right when you enter. If you can't complete the assigned task within the time limit, then you have failed the exam."

I only stood there silently, taking in the information quietly, committing them to memory.

"Are you ready, Hunter?" Walt said calmly.

I nodded firmly, "Yes, sir."

"Good luck." Lynetta said quietly as I walked past. I gave a sideways nod before I pushed open the doors.

There was a piercing white light as I entered, and as promised, there was a holographic screen above me. The rules were plain and simple:

DESTROY ALL 10 FLAG POLES

I quickly ran to my right to find my weapons. There was only a pair of sheathed katanas waiting for me on the stand. That was all.

So this is what Walt meant when he said only certain aspects of my skills are tested. I chuckled briefly before strapping the swords to my back. It was so like Walt to focus on my weakest point. However, I quickly snapped out of those thoughts, the clock was ticking.

It was only when I finally charged straight into the training room that I notice the whole scene change. No longer were there any glass chambers holding the different equipment and exercises. Instead, they were replaced by mountainous terrain and rocky paths. The whole place has darkened considerably. I noticed many dark caverns and caves that lacked any source of light. I quickly spotted the first flag pole on top of a mountain top and headed there quickly, my legs straining to reach the speed I want. Once I reached my destination, it appears I had unintentionally activated a switch. I notice the ground parted to reveal one of Walt's metal automatons, armed with dual swords of its own.

I clenched my teeth as I reached for my own swords. Of course, the flag poles wouldn't be defenseless. Once I got them in position, I quickly lunged for the automaton. The machine clashed its weapons against mine systematically. I quickly did away with it as I made an open slash- severing its head from its body. The flag pole came soon after.

_That was one down_, I thought as I kept pacing myself. I slid down the side of the rocky slope as I saw another flag pole on ground level. As the automatons were in the process of appearing, I sprinted past them and slashed the flag pole first before heading towards another one. I didn't have the time to deal with all these automatons. Unless it was necessary, I will leave the automatons alone and focus on finding the other poles.

After the next few minutes, I had managed to get every pole that I could see: A total of 6 poles. There were 4 more left. I was betting that the last four were secluded in the caves. I had managed to get a couple bruises and scrapes from climbing and sliding down the steep slopes. The number of automatons present was also a pain since they were annoying blockades. They were easy to be dealt with, due to their moderately slow pace, but it was time consuming. Last I checked I believe I have only 8 minutes left.

After taking down another automaton, I reached a cave entrance. It was pitch black, but my night vision and sharp hearing gave me warning as an automaton swerved its sword hand at me, narrowly missing my neck by inches. I backed up as the automaton moved towards me, its weapons pointed. Just before it could strike me from above, I had already lowered myself below its waist and slashed through its engine. I quickly ran for cover as the automaton self-destruct. I ran deeper into the cave, finally finding one of the flag poles and doing away another on the way. The automatons from below were making their way up. I had to find the last two before they do.

The next cave was on top of a nearby hill. I paused to analyze my surroundings. After taking down the two in the cave, I had roughly only 4 minutes left. I won't be able to make it if I took the time skidding down and climbing. There was only one option if I wanted to succeed.

I slowly backed away as far as I could, take a deep breath, before making a mad dash. I felt gravity threatening to weigh me down as my whole body soared in mid-air. Soon, my feet slammed against the hard rocky earth as I made it to the other side. I picked myself up, hissing in pain while doing so. I ran into the cave, dodged the planted automaton and cut down the pole behind it before making my way out.

Now where was the last flag pole?

I looked around in frustration, not seeing it. There were no other caves. I heard whirring noises before I side-stepped the ambush from the cave automaton. By doing so, my eyes had coincidentally noticed the last flag sitting right on top of the cave, completely isolated and appearing defiant.

I was just about to start my climb when the automaton slammed its metal fist into my abdomen, catching me by surprise. I grunted as pain shot up in my body. I narrowed my eyes in sheer frustration before I lopped off the automaton's arm and used my second sword to stab it straight through. I yanked the katana out roughly as I made the painful climb to the top.

Now that my side had been struck (due to my carelessness), it felt like hours trying to get to the top. Once I cut the stubborn flag pole down, a loud resounding alarm came on.

Instantly, all the automatons that were struggling to reach me stopped moving, their lights dying out. The lights also came back on as Walt and Lynetta walked through the front entrance. For a moment, I feared that I didn't make it in time. But when I saw Lynetta's approving nod, I let out a sigh of relief.

"19 minutes and 43 seconds," Walt announced. "Congratulations, Hunter. You passed."

At that, my body slumped down to my knees, my breathing raspy and uneven. I could feel coats of sweat and dirt on my skin.

I had made it in time.

"Lynetta will see to your injuries," Walt yelled from below. "I'll allow you to have the rest of the day to get yourself cleaned up."

I only nodded wordlessly, my mind still trying to grasp what had just occurred.

-o-

I didn't do much for the rest of the day, and for once, I am extremely glad I had a break.

There were no chores for me to do, no training sessions I had to attend, and I was too tired to hit the books or the music sheets. Walt later told me that he always allowed the student a free day after he or she completed an exam.

_Treat it as a reward for success_, he had told me. I nearly scoffed, but he had a point, but it was a strenuous one.

If this was the level of the second exam, I can only imagine what the third exam would be like, and the one after that, and the one after that.

No wonder so many of his students had failed. If it weren't for my night vision and sharp hearing advantage, I probably would have gone overtime myself trying to search for those poles in the caves. I wonder how Lynetta did it. Were her exams the same as mine? How different were they? How well did she do?

I was lying on my bed as I thought through these things. I rubbed my temple absentmindedly before stretching. The bruises were already fading away, and the small cuts were barely visible. Thank goodness I had high regeneration. If there was anything I liked about my abilities, it was definitely the healing factor. Fates know how many times it has saved my life.

I closed my eyes, though it was only supposed to be brief, I found myself fast asleep. For once, my insomnia had decided to keep itself at bay.

-o-

After a pleasant nap and a surprisingly good night's sleep, I was at full strength and ready to do whatever Walt and Lynetta assigned me. The following week gone by quickly with me having my hands full with new homework, chores, and training exercises.

It was two weeks after my 2nd exam that _she _decided to drop by Walt's doorstep.

I was in the middle of kitchen duty when I heard the doorbell ring. I frowned as I placed the dishes back and took off my cleaning apron. Guests were nonexistent here. Right before I reached the handle, I felt the heavy aura of a deity behind the door. I place a hand to my chest, trying to make myself breath again as I straightened myself.

I opened the door, seeing exactly who I expected. The goddess of the hunt stood there quietly, a small smile stretched on her face when she saw me. She appears to be around Lynetta's age.

"Lady Artemis," I said, swallowing uncomfortably. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"It was a last minute decision." She said. "I apologize if my presence here has induced such shock…?"

I shook my head briefly. "N-not at all, I'll tell Walt you are here."

I let her in as Lynetta just came down the stairs, her face giving away a brief hint of surprise before she bowed. "Lady Artemis, it is an honor to see you here."

Artemis replied. "I take it you are responsible for Seth's training here, Lynetta Lin?"

"Yes, my lady, Seth has shown very good progress since he's been here."

"Good." She said, pleased. "Keep up the good work. Is Walt Forger present?"

"He is. If you like, I'll take you to him." Lynetta offered.

"That would be appreciated." Artemis said, as she followed Lynetta down the hall. I trailed behind them quietly, wondering why Artemis would suddenly appear unannounced.

As always, Walt is in the middle of a project when Artemis, Lynetta, and I came through his door. He had his back to us as he slammed the drill onto the table, cursing under his breath. Walt hated it when people interrupted his work. He was saying something along the lines of '_this better be important or else-!_' before he abruptly stopped muttering when he saw Artemis.

"M-my Lady," Walt started. Well, this was a first. I never saw Walt stutter before. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "For what reason are you here to see me?"

"I heard from your assistant that my child has been progressing well?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, my lady. So far that is." Walt said.

Artemis smiled. "That's nice to hear. As for the reason why I dropped by, I am here to propose a mission."

"A mission?" I asked at the door. Artemis gave me a nod.

"Yes, Seth. I would like it if Mr. Forger here would grant you permission to leave with me tomorrow." She said.

"This soon?" Walt muttered. "Well, that is a first."

"Are there problems I am not aware of?" Artemis said narrowly.

Walt shook his head, "Not at all. However, since Hunter has only been here for 2 months, I thought the Olympians would wait a while longer before assigning a mission."

"Wait, I don't get it. These 'missions' are a common thing?" I asked Lynetta quietly as Artemis and Walt engaged in conversation.

Lynetta answered, "Mr. Forger mentioned before during your first week that the gods will be assigning jobs or missions for his students to accomplish. Most of these missions involve an errand of some sort. If a god wanted one of his students to complete the task for them, they would either Iris-Message him or meet him face to face. Seeing as how Iris-Messaging is no longer compatible, Lady Artemis has decided to drop by instead."

"So these missions…they are like Quests?"

"Not quite," She said. "They are similar to Quests in a way that it is a deity assigning them to a demigod. However, unlike a Quest, missions are completed individually, or by a group effort. Not just three people. They are also not law-binding like Quests, so Olympians can get involved if they wished."

"In this case, since it is Lady Artemis asking," Lynetta said quietly, "I would assume she wants you to aid her hunters in a certain task."

So I will be spending time with the Hunters, a bunch of pro-feminist, man-hating Hunters. What a nice break. Thankfully, I already resolved most of my issues with them last time. I also get to see Thalia again at least. That should count for something. At least she doesn't seem to hate guys.

"So how do these missions fall in with Walt's training? Quests take at least a week to complete. I assume missions have the same time span?"

"Missions take the place of exams." Lynetta said. I widened my eyes slightly. "Like Walt's exams, if you complete a mission to the deity's satisfaction. It is considered a pass."

"Did you do missions too?"

"I had a total of four missions. Two of them were assigned by my mother, while the other two were from Lady Hecate and Lord Ares."

"Ares?" I said, a bit suspicious. I still remembered how he duped us during my first Quest. "What did he want?"

"I believe he wanted me to and I quote '_utterly annihilate __those stubborn ass griffins, and bring back their heads and gold_.' Yes, I believe that is what he wanted." Lynetta recalled. "Those griffins were guarding a very large imperial gold supply in the Appalachian Mountains. Since Lord Ares was in conflict with Lord Hephaestus at the time, he wanted a new supply of ore to craft his weapons, just to shun his brother."

"Sounds like him," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Walt and Artemis had finished their conversation as well. Judging from their expressions, it appears I will be having some quality time with the Hunters of Artemis.

"Hunter, you will be packing your bags tonight." Walt announced. "No matter what happens, you are to follow Lady Artemis' orders without question. Even if I am not there, I will have my eyes on you."

In other words, _if you screw up this mission, I will know. _

"Yes, sir," I said. I noticed Lady Artemis gave me a brief smile as she looked my way, I tried ignoring it. After hating her for so long, having this…estranged relationship felt odd.

When we were out in the hallway, Artemis requested to talk with me privately.

"You wanted to speak with me, Lady Artemis?" I noticed how she stiffened whenever I call her that. Beats me why it bothers her so much. I am treating her with respect aren't I?

"How are you, being here?" She asked. "As you've heard, both Forger and Lynetta see your progress positively. But…how is it for you?"

She's wondering whether I enjoy being here or not. Maybe she's asking me how it's like compared to Camp Half-Blood.

I told her. "It's quite invigorating. I find myself reaching new levels of skill while learning many new things all at once. It can be…quite stressful, but I like it. Walt definitely lives up to his reputation as a strict trainer. His methods are unique, but it serves the purpose well."

"I see," She said thoughtfully, placing a hand under her chin. "Do you feel slightly lonely though?"

"Sometimes," I admitted. "Having Lynetta and Walt for company is alright, but I do miss seeing my friends too. However, this isolation isn't completely a bad thing. Less distractions."

Less reminders of what will happen in two years.

"That's good to know." She said. "Now, what I wanted to tell you about regards my own personal training with you."

"Personal training?" I repeated.

"There is a reason why I asked you to come with me on this assigned mission." She said, "I believe it is time for you to unlock your other more dormant abilities. In order to unlock them, it requires immense concentration and my direct assistance."

"Dormant…what abilities are they exactly?" I wondered.

She smiled, her silver eyes knowing. I couldn't help but feel a mental shiver whenever she looks at me like that. It's like she knows all of my secrets and isn't afraid to let them all out.

"For starters, you will be learning how to mask your demigod scent."

-o-

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis make an appearance. Seth begins his personal training with Artemis.


	6. Bonding Time

Thank you all for your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bonding Time**

After packing my bags last night, and shoving everything I needed into two duffle bags, Artemis, who returned to her 12 year old form, was already at the door when I came down the spiral staircase by morning. Instead of going by chariot (since it was Apollo's shift), Artemis teleported the both of us to her camp site.

Teleporting…even now I still didn't get the hang of it.

When my mind finally became clear, I noticed that we were in the middle of a forest, it was very chilly, but unlike Massachusetts, there wasn't any snow.

"Where are we?" I asked Artemis.

"We are currently in Maryland." She said, "One of their preserved state forests to be more specific."

So we were in the Mid-Atlantic. That will explain the weather difference.

"So…" I began awkwardly, "Have you um, told your hunters about my arrival?"

"Yes I have," She said, "Do not worry, Seth. My hunters do not hold any resentment towards you. You will be welcomed."

"That's a relief." I said aloud. But inside, I was skeptical. I know I gained their acceptance, but expecting the whole 'welcome' filled with camaraderie is a bit much. Artemis is also present too. They might be 'welcoming' just for her sake.

I followed behind Artemis closely. I notice the distinguished cuts on the trees that marked the Hunters' territory as we got closer to our destination. I noticed the pitched silver tents first. There were a couple hunters outside, one of them had just returned from gathering wood and timber for the makeshift fireplace. I recognized Phoebe when she walked out of her tent, stretching while doing so. It looks like she had just woken up.

Of course, another familiar face turned up as well. She was carrying in her prize: a large male deer strung up and dangling under a wooden stick. She and another hunter were carrying it in. When she finally noticed me and Artemis, she widened her electric blue eyes and smiled.

"Seth!" Thalia called out. "You're finally here!" She more or less quickly placed the deer down and proceeded to give me a friendly hug. "How have you been? It's been like months since I saw anybody from camp."

"I've been alright, Thalia. I missed you too." I replied. That was when Artemis cleared her throat abruptly.

Thalia rolled her eyes as she proceeded to let go of me, whispered an apology to Artemis, before saying, "So how's Camp Half-Blood going? Are your cousins doing okay? How about the Hermes Cabin?"

"Uh, I haven't exactly been at camp." I said slowly.

Thalia blinked. "You haven't? If you're not at camp, where have you been?"

"I can't really say." I said quietly, "I kind of owe it to him." Walt never made me swear not to tell anyone about him, but he probably trusted me enough not to mention it.

She only looked at me suspiciously before she decided to let it go, "Fine, whatever- as long as you're fine with it, Moony."

I nodded; ignoring the nickname she still continues to use just to aggravate me. "So what are you girls doing?"

"We were just about to prepare deer roast!" Thalia said happily. "Have you ever had deer, Seth?"

"I don't think so," I said. I noticed how Artemis also started to take more interest in our conversation.

"Then you must try it!" Thalia insisted, "I swear, it's just as good as New York steak."

"I'll take your word for it." I said, chuckling. It's not every day you see Thalia get so enthusiastic about something, especially food. That was Percy's job. It appears she's fitting right in with the Hunters. I couldn't help but be glad for her.

It was also a relief that Thalia has gotten over her grief about Luke.

"Thalia," Artemis finally spoke, "I would like it if you help your sisters with the deer you brought in. Seth and I have things we need to discuss before I disclose the mission's details later tonight."

Thalia gave a nod and bowed, "Of course, Lady Artemis."

With that said, Artemis led me around camp, showing me some of the key sites on the way. Some of the hunters gave a brief acknowledgment before continuing whatever they were doing. Blaire reacted by giving me a full glare to the face. She apparently disliked how I had beaten her last time. Judging how she kept cracking her knuckles, I'll bet she's dying for a rematch. I only threw her a casual smirk in response, accepting her challenge. I've learn some new combat moves in the last two months. I would love to try them out soon. I was as eager as Blaire in that aspect.

When we finally arrived at Artemis' tent, her things still arranged the same way, she replied:

"Whenever you are working on mastering your new abilities," She began, "I would like it if you come to my tent to concentrate. My tent is heavily influenced with the Mist, and is capable of silencing out anything from the outside. If you ever…need to be in a quiet place, you are also welcome to be in here."

"Okay."

"Of course, since you will be here for the next few days…" Artemis took out a small silvery roll from a nearby desk and placed it into my hand. "This is your own personal tent. Just roll it out in the clearing and it will set itself up."

I nodded silently, looking at the small, one foot roll in my hand. Wondering how such a small thing becomes so…big? I shook my head out of it before I thought too much on it.

"My hunters have a certain routine." Artemis told me, "On some days, you will be expected to go out and hunt wild game and bring it back for dinner. Other days, you will be responsible for clearing up the camp or be on a night watch. Too often, there are always some pestering mortals wandering far too close for my liking."

"W-what happens to those mortals?" I asked hesitantly.

"Most of the time, my hunters would use the Mist and guide them away from the camp site." Artemis said quietly, examining my reaction. I couldn't say if I hid my relief well enough. "However, if the mortal turns out to be aggressive, I would have no choice but to add another to my collection."

"I see," I replied calmly. This is Artemis we are talking about, the one who wouldn't hesitate to turn males into jackaloupes if she felt like it. Though, since she had another option available, it also shows a bit of…leniency? Either way, it's best I don't aggravate her or any of her hunters here.

"So what new abilities will I let loose?" I asked. "Before, you said I could '_mask_' my demigod scent?"

Artemis nodded. She seated herself on her couch in front of me. "Your demigod scent is very much like our godly auras. You are able to tell my aura immediately before I arrived right?"

I shifted uncomfortably, not used to her perceptiveness. "Yes, but I could only tell that the aura is godly, not that it was you."

"As you practice, you will be able to identify the auras and to an even greater extent, you will be able to recognize the demigod scent of your friends." She said. I took that moment to digest what she told me. "The scent and the auras are linked. This is why monsters are able to tell which children belong to which Olympian and so forth. Auras ignited by my father and uncles are amongst the most vibrant, radiant auras. Children of minor deities are smaller and less attentive."

"So the scent and aura is based on the deity's power?"

"Mostly, but that's not all there is to it." Artemis explained. "For example, children of Hermes are exceptionally skilled and powerful in their own right. But they too, also have the ability to mask their demigod scent since Hermes is a god of thieves. If a child of Hermes mastered this ability, they can easily pass as a regular mortal."

"A regular mortal…" I repeated. I never thought such ability is possible. Imagine if I had this ability in the beginning! The Gorgons in that store would have never noticed me, and I would never have gotten involved so violently. Better yet…

If Artemis is telling the truth, that I can mask my scent to this level… is it actually possible that I could live a normal life if I survive the war?

"It's not that simple." Artemis said quietly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "It takes a lot of concentration to suppress your demigod scent. Even I cannot suppress my godly aura indefinitely."

"You were reading my thoughts, weren't you?" I said a bit accusingly.

"You grew quiet all of a sudden." She said, sounding a bit apologetic, surprisingly. "I was wondering if I shocked you, so I took a look. It's…a bad habit of mine. If it bothers you, I'll promise you that I won't do it without your permission."

"A promise would be nice." I said briskly. There was a brief awkward silence before I went back on topic. "You mentioned how you can't suppress your aura forever?"

She nodded quickly, eager to get back on topic as well. "Yes, it can't be helped. Auras are what define us. The only deities that _can_ suppress them are me, Hermes, and Hades. I believe Athena could suppress hers to a small degree, but I don't think that ability is transferred to her children."

I nodded. "Okay, but you also said how power isn't all there is to defining scent."

"Although power is a major component, it also depends on the deity's domain and influence. My father's domain, for instance, is the sky. Obviously, the sky is vast and highly influential, and given his status as the king of gods, his children's scent would be so alluring that monsters within 100 kilometers can pick up on them. But take my aunt Demeter. Her domain is agriculture and as a prominent nature goddess, one would think her children's scent would be just as appealing as a child of my father or Poseidon. Yet in reality, theirs is barely detectable. Do you know why that is?"

I thought about it for a moment. Clare is a daughter of Demeter, and I've seen first-hand how dangerous a child of Demeter can be. If it's not power, domain, or influence…could it be-

"Is it…intent?" I said, unsure at first. Artemis smiled. It appears I guessed correctly. "It depends on the demigod's intent, doesn't it? Intent…it also links in with the demigod's awareness. Most kids in the Demeter Cabin are seen as passive. Not as prone to violence or forcefulness. Their passivity is what keeps them hidden."

"That would be correct." She said. "Although Demeter children do not have the ability to suppress their auras, they don't _need_ to learn this skill because of their gentle nature. Of course, you and I both know that there are exceptions to the rule."

"What I want you to focus on is your intent." She told me. "The less volatile your intent the better- having a completely blank mind usually helps. What you need to learn is how to _clear your mind_, no matter what time, place, or situation."

"So that's where the concentration part comes in," I guessed. "How long will this take me?"

She nodded, sitting up. "The time depends on you. Your ADHD is quite a problem in this aspect, but I'm sure that if you are given some guidance and time, you will be able to master it eventually. Once you succeed, then we will focus on your other abilities."

"_Other_ abilities," I echoed. "Like what?"

She shrugged, "Such as shape-shifting into a dog."

"_WHAT_?" Oh gods, was Percy and Annabeth right after all? I don't want that stupid nickname to become true…?!

"Relax, I was joking." Artemis said dryly. I immediately calmed down a bit, but images of me turning painfully into a beast still kept appearing in my head. "You won't be able to shape-shift into anything. It's actually quite insulting how mortals link werewolves with my domain, just because they happen to be active at night. How ignorant could they get?"

"What you will learn…is how to command the beasts and wild to your whim. That is the hard part." She told me with a smile before she stood up, and proceeded to exit her tent and leave me alone, her words still on repeat in my thoughts.

It was only after a moment of solitude that I grew startled with a new revelation:

"Artemis just told a joke." I said in disbelief. "She just told _a joke_."

The world must be ending.

-o-

After setting up my personal tent and belongings for the majority of the morning and afternoon, I joined the other hunters as they grabbed dinner at the center of the fireplace. As I munched into the deer meat (which tasted amazing), I heard a couple of the hunters close by muttering about Artemis having a gathering of some sort, probably about the mission I'm supposed to help with. Thalia joined me a few moments later.

"So how long are you going to be staying with us?" Thalia asked as she plopped down beside me. A burnt deer carcass is placed above the fire in the middle of the clearing. Many of the hunters have formed their little groups and conversations. Only Thalia decided to sit by me, though some of the others didn't bother hiding their blatant staring.

"It's only until the mission is completed." I told her. "Has Artemis informed you any details about it?"

She shook her head, casually stabbing her fork into the deer meat in her plate. "I was going to ask you that, actually. What did Artemis want with you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's nothing much," I said, "She wanted to help me unlock these abilities I have. Apparently, they've been dormant this whole time."

"Really?" Thalia said, her interest peaked, "What kind of new abilities?"

I told her.

"Whoa," She exclaimed, "I never knew the gods had these specific auras. I never felt a thing. You didn't mention how you could _feel_ them."

I shrugged, "It never came up."

"Dang…this explains so many things." Thalia muttered; her plate was half-empty by now. "I always wondered how the monsters like _know_, you know? Do you think I could possibly suppress mine?" I threw her a look. "I know Artemis said that my dad couldn't suppress his, but she mentioned how Annabeth's mom can, even if none of her children could. Maybe if I tried that same tactic…could you just mention me?"

"Sure," I said easily. "I'll bring it up next time I talk to her."

"Thanks, Seth."

Then, Artemis suddenly stepped outside her tent and into the middle of the clearing. The side conversation immediately ceased as the hunters craned their necks to listen.

"A few nights ago," Artemis started, her voice easily penetrating the stillness. "Aria and Charlotte reported the re-emergence of _Lycaon_. It appears that he and his pack are back from Tartarus and it is our duty to make sure he returns to his rightful place. He was last seen patrolling near the Potomac River."

There was whispering as Artemis finally announced the details of the 'mission'. I remained silent however, struggling to remember what I can about this 'Lycaon'.

"We are tasked at making sure that none of the pack escapes us. It will only be more trouble for us if Lycaon reaches any of the Titans and their supporters." She took a moment to land a piercing stare into each person in the audience, lingering her steely, determined gaze on me a second longer before flicking her eyes away. "_He will not escape us._ Remember to always go in pairs, watch each other's back before taking action. I do not want to suffer any unnecessary losses."

"We will depart at first light tomorrow morning." Artemis announced. "You all may leave. Seth, if I may have another word with you…"

Thalia and I shared a glance before I got up and incinerated the trash in the fire. The rest of the hunters have done the same thing before going to their tents. I made gestures to talk with Thalia later before I stood before Artemis.

"What do you know about Lycaon?" Artemis questioned me.

I hesitated, thinking about it. "His name sounds familiar…was he once a mortal king by any chance?"

She nodded. "One of the worst I've seen in my life. You may recognize him as the _Wolf King_."

I did. Now my memories have become clearer. According to the myths, Lycaon was privileged in having Zeus as a guest, but because of his lack of faith, he decided to test Zeus by serving him human flesh…flesh that came from one of his own children. Zeus eventually found out and slaughtered all of his sons in anger and turned Lycaon into a wolf man, otherwise known as a lycanthrope.

_It's actually quite insulting how mortals link werewolves with my domain, just because they happen to be active at night. How ignorant could they get?_

"Werewolves…" I said with a scoff. "That is what this mission is about? I get to hunt down a werewolf pack?"

"That's right." She commented, "Your thoughts?"

"It's ironic actually," I said with a small chuckle. "Percy and Annabeth always called me a 'werewolf' just for fun. Now, I get to meet a real one, a whole pack even. Are any of the myths true? Do they only transform on a full moon? Or better yet, are there any live_ vampires_ around?"

"Most of those myths are false. Lycanthropes do not only transform on a full moon, in fact they don't transform at all. They remain in wolf form for good. However, it is true that they are only harmed by_ silver_ weapons. As for these 'vampires'…I believe the right term would be _empousai – _servants of Hecate. I pray you don't ever encounter them. Although deceptively attractive, they are nothing like what those mortals depict in their films."

"I never liked _Twilight_ that much anyway," I muttered. I only ever heard of that series from Drew and her girly gang. After witnessing the hype surrounding that movie, I decided to give it a try to see what it's about. I didn't last halfway without laughing at the sheer absurdity of it.*

"Do you have any silver weapons?" Artemis asked. I shook my head. "Then, it's about time I fix that little problem…"

She reached up and placed a hand at the center of my collarbone. Her hand glowed silver and I felt this invisible force entering into me, making me feel slightly light-headed. When she was done, I once again felt…normal.

"What did you just do…?" I said quietly.

She gave a small smile, "Why don't you try _summoning_ your bow?" I looked at her in shock. She actually gave me that ability so freely? "Try imagining the bow in your hand and mentally will it to come forth."

I forced myself to turn away from her and closed my eyes. I envisioned myself holding a bow, like whenever I was at the archery range at Camp. Soon enough, I felt something solid in my left hand and when I opened my eyes, I saw a glowing, 3 foot long silver bow.

It is stunning. I've never seen a more breath-taking weapon. It was like the bow was made out of pure moonlight. The bow felt weightless and the curvature, with its light markings, appeared so elegant that I was afraid the slightest impact will break it to pieces. It was also the same bow I used that night while fighting the giants. It was only now that I am to appreciate its beauty.

Without saying anything, I tried positioning the bow in attack position, and as I strung the string back, a thin, silver arrow materialized. There was fizzing around my fingers, as if the arrow is eager to be released.

I moved the bow quickly to the side and released my attack. The target- an old oak tree- was left with a large blast that shook the centuries old tree at its roots. I was smiling without even realizing it.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked.

I let out a breath, feeling very excited as I stared at my bow in awe. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Artemis." I mentally tried willing the bow to disappear, and I felt the familiar void in my hand as I opened my eyes once more.

Artemis only looked away. She appeared sheepish. "You're welcome, Seth. Just make sure not to mentally summon it back and forth too much. It can be very costly on your energy."

I nodded, "Yeah." I couldn't wait to try this new weapon out. It was almost like getting the toy you always wanted on your birthday.

"Get some rest, Seth." Artemis replied, "As a reminder: we are leaving tomorrow at first light."

With that said, Artemis quickly turned and headed towards her tent. As I was on my way to my own tent, one of the Hunters- Eliza I think- looked at me curiously as she poked her head out from the entrance of her tent.

"What got you in such a good mood?" She asked.

"Your lady just gave me a means to summon a bow." I told her, grinning. She gave a light smile. Somehow, Eliza always reminded me of Lucy- with her 'young age' and similar appearance, so I found it easier to get along with her.

"That's nice," She said, and then she smirked. "Have you tried summoning the knives?"

"Knives?!" I exclaimed. She laughed aloud at my expression.

"Good night, Seth." She said, "Try not to keep all of us awake with your summoning, okay?"

I smiled, "I'll try."

-o-

* * *

* Not trying to bash on Twilight (okay maybe I am a little). I even liked Twilight when I first read the books believe it or not (key word being 'books' since I didn't enjoy the films at all). I really didn't like how the author went with her plot. It had so much potential, and I liked the supporting characters Jasper and Rosalie _a lot_ better than the main trio. If the author had chose to focus on them instead of some whiny, clingy teenager (again, it's just my opinion), I'm willing to bet Twilight wouldn't have garnered so much hate and ridicule.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Seth Hunter vs. Lycaon **


End file.
